Never wanted to lose you
by filomenia
Summary: Sakura is working quite hard to get Kakashi interested in her as he showes her a friend of his. After the first time Sakura sees the creature she knows she is somehow related to her, but has no idea what it is she is trying to tell her...a Kakasaku fanfic
1. Just a quick look

**1. Just a quick look.**

Kakashi was staring at the pink haired woman in his small orange book. It was his favourite volume of the make out violence. It was his favourite because of that woman.

He has had this book for years. He usually threw it away after reading it, but he kept this one. He has had it ever since the first time he trained team 7. He still knew exactly how it went that day…

He wanted to finish the book before he went to meet his new team. He knew he would be late, but he didn't care about that.

At the moment he came in he felt something falling on his head. He was late so he could have expected it. The real shock was when he saw Sakura. A young kind teenage girl. Her pink hair danced quietly around her shoulders as she smiled at him.

He looked at the picture again, as if it was Sakura he was looking at. She was seventeen now. He caught himself several times at the fact he was looking at how she matured. She had become a fine, kind women. Still as playful as she was when she tried to get one of his bells. He couldn't help it, but he was curious whether she looked like the women on his picture or not. He of course could see her, but he never saw her with her clothes off.

He looked up from his book and saw Sakura enter the café. She winked at him and gestured that he needed to wait for her. She quickly returned with two glasses of coke in her hands. She put one of the glasses in front of Kakashi and waited for his reaction. When he didn't thank her soon enough, she seated herself next to him and pushed her warm body against him.

''Sakura, what are you doing?'' He sounded strict, but he couldn't hide his satisfaction.

''I want you to thank me.'' She replied. He could see a twinkle of fun shining in her eyes.

He looked at the glass in front of him.'' Thanks, Sakura''

"Do you remember the first time I asked you out on a date?" She was still looking at him, but he didn't reply.

_How could I forget about that?.. You were so cute that day.._

He was thinking about what Sakura said. She encountered him and was blushing.

''Kakashi-sensei? Would, you please go out with me?'' He was pretty shocked by her invitation.

''Sakura, you know I can't. I'm your teacher.'' He said calmly. Not wanting to hurt her. He looked down at Sakura, who in her place was looking at the ground.

''I'm not asking you to kiss me or anything. I just want to know what it is like to go out on a date.'' She blushed heavily while saying that.

There was a long silence.

''Please, Kakashi-sensei. Just one date. I wont bother you again.'' She sounded disappointed, like she already knew what he needed to say to her. He felt pity for her seeing her like that.

''Well, just one date, and only during the day.'' Sakura looked op at him.'' Thank you!'' her eyes were shining as if it was the best news she had ever heard.

''Don't you remember?'' Sakura's voice sounded disappointed. Kakashi looked up at her.

''Sorry I was just lost in thoughts.'' He turned his head to see her again'' How could I forget?''

There was playing a curious glance in her eyes.'' What were you thinking about?''

''You always want to know everything, don't you?'' He smirked behind his mask.'' You don't need to know everything about me.'' He said in the same playful way as he always did. Sakura turned her head to hide her face and the blush on her cheeks.

''Excuse me.'' Kakashi stood up and walked to the men's room. Sakura watched him until he was out of sight. She quickly turned her head, staring at the orange book on the table.

_Just a quick look. Just to know what he is reading all the time._

Sakura snatched the book from the table. Her eyes were getting wider and wider. She turned the page and was shocked by seeing the woman with pink hair. She drooped the book on the floor, and stared at the wall across her.

Kakashi noticed something was wrong as soon as he saw his book laying on the floor.

''Why did you look in it, Sakura? Why?'' His voice sounded angry, but she wasn't able to say anything. Kakashi looked down at Sakura and saw she was in shock.

Kakashi seated himself next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her a bit.. Sakura turned her head a bit, to see if he was still angry. The one eye she was able to see looked calmly at the table.

She took the ability she saw in his distraction to wrapped both her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him.

''Stop that, Sakura!'' Kakashi pushed the girl away from him and wiped his mask.

Sakura had never felt so embarrassed before and would love to creep away in some far-away-corner, but she knew she couldn't.

She looked at the big clock on the wall across her. Almost an hour passed without either of them saying anything. They were both quiet, but they enjoyed each other's presence, even after everything happened.

Kakashi stood up. ''I'm going home. I still need to train for tomorrow.'' He looked at his almost crying friend.

'' Kakashi, let me please train with you.'' He could see the tears in her eyes.

''Sure, but if you're going to cry, you wont be a help for me.'' Sakura saw this as an invitation to cry and let the tears flow over the soft skin of her cheeks. Kakashi was surprised by her emotional expression.'' I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean to hurt you, or anything.''

Sakura felt embarrassed by acting like this in presence of so many people. She grabbed his shirt and pressed her face in his stomach. She felt his hand, as it stroke her hair gently.

Kakashi seated himself again, stroked her face and looked at her beautiful but sad eyes. He softly wiped her tears with his tender thumbs.

''Lets go.'' His voice sounded kind and low. She had always liked the sound of his voice. It was like all flowers were blooming inside of her. She suddenly came back to reality when Kakashi was walking to the doorway.

''Wait for me!'' Sakura grabbed her bag and ran after Kakashi.'' Kakashi! Wait!''

She grabbed his arm and hung on it tired of running after him.'' Why didn't you wait for me?'' She was still breathing heavily

''Should I?'' The way he acted irritated Sakura, but she didn't feel like starting a hassle and decided not to say anything.

The streets were empty, just like they always were on Sunday eve.

''Ehmm Kakashi?''

''Hmm.''

''Ehmm, I'm sorry about what happened on the club. I mean.. I I'm sorry for that kiss.''

''….''

''Kakashi!.'' She was accelerating her step, and tried to stop him by standing right in front of him. Kakashi, who seemed not interested, walked past her.

But since Sakura wasn't the kinda person who'd give up that soon, she did it again.

''What do you want Sakura?''

''I told you I was sorry about what happened.''

''I know, you should be,'' He knew he hurt her by saying that, but he couldn't find another way of making clear that what happened should never happen again. She was his student. It was illegal to do such things with her. Kakashi resumed walking. But Sakura didn't follow him this time.

''Aren't you going to train with me?''

Sakura pinched her hands together.'' What happened to you, Kakashi? Why did your mood change so suddenly?" He could hear she was crying again.

'' I don't have much of a choice, Sakura. The moment I walked out Iruka reminded me of it. Look, you are my student. It's wrong to let you do these things to me. We have been to close lately. Maybe it's better if we just keep our appointments strictly business.''

''I'm seventeen! I'm old enough to make my own choices!''

''That doesn't change anything! Are you coming or what?'' he sounded angry, which was rather strange. He hadn't be angry with her for almost 3 years.

''I think it's better for me to go home. Would you walk me home please?''

''Sakura, I just told you we needed to keep are appointments strictly business for a while.''

Sakura didn't feel like bothering him any more than she already did and walked home.

She stood in front of her house. All lights were out and it looked more capricious than she ever knew. She thought it might look that way just because she was in a bad mood.

She slowly opened the door. She didn't feel like putting the lights on and let the warm darkness of the night embrace her. The soft sound of the tears dropping on the kitchen table gave her a comfortable feeling.

She was crying but it didn't feel bad at all. Something in her hoped Kakashi was sending her home alone because he was afraid to do something with her, which was illegal for him to do. But it probably was because he didn't want her to get that kind of feeling for him, since he didn't look at their relationship the way she did. She always thought she was special to him. But for the first time in her life she had the feeling she was nothing more to him than just some student.

Thinking of him looking at her as just some student made her feel even worse. She wanted to know what he exactly felt for her. She needed to know why he had such an old volume of the Make out Violence. And why he didn't want her to look in it. There changed a lot inside her after seeing his book. She felt different about him. Everything was different. Even if it was…

_..Just a quick look…_


	2. Black dress

**2. Black dress.**

He knew she was hiding in the brushwood to look how he was training. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her presence. A playful laugh appeared on its face. He caught a kunai and threw it in the direction of Sakura. Screaming Sakura jumped out of the brushwood.

''Look what I found.'' His voice sounded satisfied.'' Some little girl, who's spying on me.''

''I'm not spying. I'm just watching your techniques.'' Sakura was smiling too.'' By the way, you hurt me.''

Sakura looked at the scratch on her right arm. There was dropping some blood out of it.

Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows.'' I did?'' He turned around to face the damage.'' It's just a scratch, Sakura. I thought I did something worse.''

''But it hurts. I never said it was very bad. I just said it hurt.'' As soon as she finished talking Kakashi disappeared and appeared again behind her. She could feel his warm breath flow across her neck. She heard Kakashi ripping of a patch of his black shirt and looked at how gentle he was wile binding her arm.

''Better?''

''A bit exaggerated, but better I guess.''

''Well, now you're here anyway. What about a training before I start my match.''

''Sure. Oh.. And beware the next Battle-Championship I already signed in.'' He could see the satisfaction shining in her eyes. He was happy she didn't feel bad about what happened the other day.

''Can I watch you this afternoon, just to support my teacher?'' Sakura asked as innocent as she could.

''Sure. But only if you come to support me as a friend.'' He winked at her. It was a small quick subtle wink, but just enough for her to see.

_I knew it. I knew it. I'm at least more than just a student._

''I wont do my utmost, since I also need some energy for this afternoon. So I think I can expect the same from you.'' He smiled playfully.

''Are you crazy. This will be my first and maybe last chance to defeat you. I'm not going to screw that chance by being nice to you.'' Sakura smiled.

''Great. Just great. I'm going to be beaten by my own student…'' Sakura disappeared. And before Kakashi found out what she was doing he was already to late. He felt her leg in his back and he fell on the ground.

_Ha ha. Very good start, Sakura. Just one more kick and he'll be unable to get away from you._

Sakura approached very fast. She wanted to kick his back one more time before she would sit down on him.

_What the!_

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's leg and threw on the ground. Before she could go away Kakashi already laid his weight on her delicate body.

''How could you..'' Kakashi interrupted her.

''You didn't kick that hard you know.''

''It's not fair, you're not even trying and still you're winning.''

''Wait. I didn't say I wouldn't try. You were just to interrupted. You were the one who didn't take it serious. You thought it would be easy because I didn't do my utmost. Usually you're fighting better and it's more difficult to beat you. So I guess it was a wrong thing to say if you wanted to beat me. But I was right when I said I could expect the same thing from you.''

''You're hurting me again, you know. It would be nice if you just moved your leg a bit.'' An evil smile played on her lips.

''Wouldn't it be more comfortable if I just stood up?''

''Not at all.'' She grabbed his neck and threw him next to her. She bent over him and placed her knee between his legs.

''Want more.'' Kakashi tried to get away, but Sakura pressed her knee higher. She could see it was hurting him.

''Giving up already?''

Kakashi smirked. ''You wish.''

Sakura removed her knee, but instead of giving Kakashi his freedom back, she kicked him rather hard.

Kakashi was breathing heavily. She knew she was hurting him but it seemed like she didn't care. She was so blind by the fact she wanted to beat Kakashi, she totally forgot how she used to be.

''Enough?'' She didn't get any reaction.'' I asked you something.'' She pressed her knee harder against him. She felt his body was loosing it's power and his face became pale. Sakura realized what she was doing to him.

She removed her knee again.

''Kakashi?…Kakashi?'' She took her shirt of, made it wet in the river next to her and laid it on his head.

_What have I done? I don't think he likes me now._

''Damn Sakura, why did you do that?'' He didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound friendly either.

''I think I just wanted to win from you.''

''Well you did, congratulations. Are you happy?

''How can I be happy? Yes I defeated you, but you probably hate me now. Trust me, that is worse than losing again.'' Tears were flowing over her pale cheeks.

''Not to be curious or something, but is something wrong? You're crying a lot lately. And of course I don't hate you. Why do you think so?''

''No nothing's wrong. And why wouldn't you hate me. I tried to kiss you yesterday and I hurt you today.'' She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she knew that wasn't fair to do so.

''I don't care about the kiss, Sakura. And I'm a ninja, so some pain wont kill me.

''You still want me to come to your match?''

''Sure, if you want to come early I'll….''

''Don't worry I'll be early!'' Sakura was smiling again.

''I wasn't finished yet.''

''Sorry.''

''I want to show you something.''

''Mind if I go home and change my clothes. I have something I want to show you to. Only it's not some place.''

''No I don't mind. I still need to change mine to.''

''See ya!''

''Sakura, wait! Take my shirt. I don't want anyone to see you like that.''

''Why not? You didn't seem uncomfortable seeing me like this.'' Kakashi felt embarrassed. He sure liked to look at her shirtless upper body. He was happy he had a mask to hide the blush on his cheeks.

''Look away for a second.''

Sakura turned around. She knew he was switching on another mask, since the one he wore was part of his shirt. It was hard to keep looking away, but she wanted him to trust her and he definitely wouldn't if she looked at him now.

''You can look again.'' Sakura turned around. His body looked great. Not some disgusting body builders body, but you could see he trained a lot.

Sakura took the shirt and put it on.

''It looks rather cute on you.'' Sakura blushed and put the mask over her nose. The mask was the only thing on his shirt which fitted, but she liked the look of the big shirt.

''Thanks, Kakashi. See ya!''

''Bye.''

Sakura was looking in the mirror. She stroked the soft fabric Kakashi's shirt. She didn't want to give it back to him. She liked everything of the shirt, even the missing part, which was still on her arm.  
She walked to her wardrobe and looked at her clothes.

_Which of these dresses would Kakashi like me to ware._

She grabbed a black dress out of her cupboard.  
It was a short dress, which had fishnets from somewhere near her breasts till the middle of her hips. It was tight at her upper body and hung playfully around her legs.

She walked to the bathroom and hung the dress on the shower door. She took Kakashi's shirt and ripped the frond of it in a half. But before she did that she also ripped off the mask. She wanted to ware it sometime. And because she wanted to be sure Kakashi didn't want his shirt back, she ripped it.

The water felt nice and warm as it fell down on her body. She tried to keep her hair dry but forgot to bind it together. She intend to take a quick shower, but the water felt so good, she decided it would hurt to enjoy that for a moment.

She quickly put on the dress and tried to close it.

''Damn. Curse my zipper!''

She grabbed Kakashi's shirt from the chair in the bathroom and put it on as if it was a vest.  
She put on her sandals and walked to the mirror in her bedroom. Of course she would try to look good for Kakashi, in the hope he would mention it.  
She brushed her hair and looked for her hot-pink coloured lipstick.

She found out it looked good in combination with her white eye-shadow. She looked satisfied at the result.

_Maybe he likes me this way_.

Sakura locked the door and walked in the direction of the battle-arena. 

''WOW.. Hot new look Sakura! Want to go out on a date with me?''

''Shut up, Naruto! I'm not interested in guys of your age anymore!''

''Oh sorry, Sakura. I didn't know Sasuke was that elderly.''

''Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm not interested in him either!''

''Relax Sakura I'm just kidding, you don't have to yell like that.'' Naruto walked away laughing.

Childish boy!

Sakura relaxed again and resumed her walk. The first match would start at one o'clock p.m.. Sakura looked on the big clock in the café when she passed by to see how much it took her to dress up. It was only quarter pas ten. She thought of Kakashi. He might not even be there. Maybe she should take a quick drink to give Kakashi some more time to prepare his game. On the other hand, if he was already there she would only let him wait longer. She looked at the automat at the other side of the street. She decided it was worth to try to look if he was already there, since she was really looking forward to see him again. She bought two tins off coffee, one for her and one for him.

_What an invention, coffee automats, which give coffee in tin._

Kakashi laid his head in the grass and watched the clouds, while he waited for Sakura. He finished long before she did. But he didn't really care about the way he looked. As long as he was wearing suitable clothes, he felt comfortable with himself.

_Girls. Always thinks make-up make them look better. She's gorgeous anyway_.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds at Kakashi. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun, which was burning on his face. A shadow fell on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, to see what was disturbing his lovely warm sunshine. He looked at the happy smile on Sakura's face.

''You're disturbing my sun.'' Sakura ignored the fact Kakashi tried to be funny.

''Could you close my zipper.'' She let his ripped shirt slip of her shoulders. Kakashi looked at the make of his shirt.

''Heey, isn't that my shirt! What happened to it?''

Sakura blushed and covered her back again.'' I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you sure you didn't want to have it back, so I could keep it.'' She avoided his look.

'' Why didn't you just ask? If you did you could have kept it anyway, and you didn't have to rip it. By the way I thought you wanted me to close your zipper or did you just find out an open dress is way more comfortable.'' He smiled at her, as she let the shirt slip of her shoulders again.

She felt his fingers touch her back, while closing the zipper. She trembled by feeling the touch of his fingers on her soft skin. After he finished she put the shirt in the bag, which she took from home by leaving.

''Thanks.''

''No problem.''

''Oh I brought some coffee. I thought you might want to drink some before your match.''

''Thank you.'' He took the coffee and started opening it carefully. In the meantime Sakura stood up and stroked some wrinkles from her dress.

Kakashi turned his head to take a good look at the teenage girl. She had laid her hands on her hips, her legs straddled.

'' Man, Sakura. I'm sorry to say so and I don't mean anything by saying it, but you look rather sexy.'' He knew he wasn't allowed to say so, but he couldn't help it, he just kept looking at her body and face.

Sakura blushed heavily. She did want him to think this but she'd never expected him to say so.

''For who did you dress-up like that? Do you have a date or something?''

''Maybe.'' She looked at him in a playful way.

''Who's the lucky man?''

''Love to hear your own name?''

''I just want to hear the truth.''

''I think you know it's you. I thought I didn't need to tell you that.''

He slowly stood up and walked to his younger friend.'' I think we should change the subject now, By the way I still want to show you something.''

Hesitatingly she grabbed his arm and pressed her body tight to his. Kakashi raised eyebrows when they walked away.

''Is it common for you to act like this to all of your friends?''

She looked in to his eyes.'' Guess so.''

She turned her head and let it rest on Kakashi's shoulder.

_My bag._ Suddenly Sakura realized that she had left her bag at the place where she found her teacher.

''Ehmm Kakashi? I'm sorry, but could we go back? Just for a minute.''

''Why. I don't understand. Why do you want to go back there?''

''Well to be certain I ..ehmm.. I've left my bag there.'' She looked at him and he could see she felt stupid.'' Sorry''

''Don't worry about it, just look at it as a quick detour.'''

It didn't took long before they were back, the bag still standing where she left it. She let go of his arm and ran at her bag. As she returned he raised his arm, as some kind of invitation to grab it again. Since she still liked him she took the invitation and placed her body next to his.

He strained all muscles by feeling her breasts lightly touching his back.

She made a quiet sound, which showed she liked it.

He stopped at the back of the battle-arena. There was a small metallic door, it was the kind of door you wouldn't find when you didn't know it was there. She heard a low noise at the moment he turned the key. The door creaked wile Kakashi opened it. She looked in to the dark doorway. There was a stairs which seemed to go on forever. Among the stairway there was build a small wall. And behind that there was water, water as far as she could look in to the dark.

Kakashi gestured she had to go inside. The stone floor felt cold underneath her feet, even thought she wore shoes. He slowly closed the door.

''Kakashi?…Kakashi!…''

''Don't worry, I'm still here. I wont leave you here alone.'' Sakura leaned against the wall and softy touched the water with her fingertips. She felt Kakashi's hand grabbing her wrist.

''You'd better not touch the water. I think the lights will go on soon.''

''Can I touch you instead?'' She slipped her hand underneath his shirt.

''I don't thing that's such a good idea to.'' He tried to push her away from her, but Sakura wouldn't give up that soon and tightened her grip.

''Didn't you say I looked sexy in my black dress?''

''Sakura stop that. I also said I didn't mean anything by saying it.'' He pushed her with her back against the cold metallic door. He could feel her shivering. He let go of her and walked a few steps downstairs and seated himself. Sakura followed his example and sat down with her back against the wall.

_Maybe I was wrong.. Maybe he doesn't like me at all.. this was the last time I ever wore this.._

_..black dress.._


	3. Elodie's reflections

**3. Elodie's reflections.**

Suddenly the lights got on. Sakura heard something move in the water. She suddenly stood up to see what it could be. She socked when she looked in to the eyes of a human looking fish-women.

''Wh-what is that?''

''She's a mermaid, her name is Elodie. Isn't she gorgeous?''

''Gorgeous! Look at her teeth! There fcking sharp!'' Kakashi smiled.

''That's why it is dangerous to put your hands in the water. She eats all kinds of meat, which means also men flesh. Want to come with me?'' Sakura didn't answer, but she followed him downstairs.

He wrapped an arm around her since she was still shaking.

Down stairs there was an tunnel made of glass. Kakashi let go of Sakura and walked to the right side of it. He softly touched the cold glass.

The mermaid swam immediately at the window. Sakura shivered and looked at the satisfied Elodie. Kakashi made figures with his arms and Elodie did the same.

Her graceful movements made her long blond hair stroke against her face, arms and upper body. Kakashi was right, she did look gorgeous if you ignored her teeth.

Sakura walked slowly to the window. The mermaid noticed Sakura and lost her interest in Kakashi.

Sakura felt the yellow eyes burn on her clothes.

There was a great look of desire burning in Elodie's eyes. It was almost if she bagged Sakura to do something. It was almost if she wanted to cry.

Sakura laid her hand against the cold glass. There appeared a smile on Elodie's face. She laid her hand against Sakura's, but she couldn't touch it.

A golden tear drizzled out of her eye and she quickly swam away till she was out of sight.

Sakura looked at the teardrop which was falling down slowly.

At the moment the tear hit the ground a shock went trough the water.

Sakura could see a clear reflection of herself in glass. It looked like her reflection, but why was it crying? She softly touched her cheek. _Nothing._

The water begun to move again. She saw her reflection change in front of her. Her hair became darker and her face looked different and younger.

''What's happening? That's not me, Kakashi!''

''What do you mean, That's not me?''

''My reflection, Kakashi, look at it!'' Kakashi looked at the place Sakura pointed at.

''Are you okay?''

''What do you mean, Are you okay? I'm fine! I just want to know who she is!.'' Sakura was still looking at the frozen crying girl in front of her.

''There is no reflection, Sakura.'' Kakashi sounded calm and looked at Sakura.

''You think I'm crazy?'' She looked furious.

''Maybe you should go home.''

''Yeah, well maybe I should!'' She walked past Kakashi without looking at him.

She looked one last time at the water, but there was nothing to see.

''I'll see you again Elodie, I will.'' Sakura whispered and opened the door.

A strange soft noise came from the water. Sakura turned around to see if Elodie was there, but all she could see was the tailfin which disappeared in the dark water.

She left the door open to let out Kakashi, but she didn't wait for him. She squatted and wrote _Good luck! _in the sand. After she finished she ran home and locked her bedroom door.

She grabbed her photo album from under her bed and began to look at the pictures, like she always did when she was angry, down, upset, or confused. She couldn't tell which of those feelings it was, but she felt relieved by looking at her childhood pictures.

She looked at a picture on which she was sitting on a swing. She couldn't remember, but when she looked at it she felt hollow, empty in some way. A golden teardrop fell on the picture. Sakura touched her cheek and looked at her fingertips….._Nothing. _

She looked at the picture again very carefully. _Bleu eyes?_ She thought of the girl she saw in the water. That girl looked more like this picture than she did.

_Could it be?.. could it the be same girl as in…_

_..Elodie's reflection.._


	4. A kiss from Elodie

**4. A kiss from Elodie.**

Sakura looked in the mirror. It had been a while since she wore her bikini but it still fitted. In Sakura's opinion it looked even better, since her breasts had grown a lot since the last time she wore it. She had always liked the bikini. Not only because the dark blue colour made her skin look beautiful and it looked good on her body, but also because she got a lot of attention from men while wearing it.

She grabbed a light blue dress off the chair next to the mirror. She slipped it on and closed the lace on the front of the dress. She left the last part of the lace open to give her breasts a little accent. She smiled while stroking her hair behind her ear.

She looked at the mask on her dresser and putted it on, just to see how it looked. She kept staring at her self in the mirror while slowly removing the mask off her face.

The golden mark the tear had left on her cheek was still there. Sakura tried once again to wash it away but it didn't help. She wondered if Kakashi would mind if she wore his mask to hide the, in her opinion ugly, line.

She unlocked the door and ran down the stairs on her way to the front door.

''I'm gone mom!''

''Are you in time for dinner?''

''Probably not. I'll eat in the cafeteria next door on my way home!''

Her mother entered the corridor. She looked surprised.

''Since when do you wear masks? Do you guys wear those things to fight better?'' she smirked.

''Very funny mom. Can I go now?''

''Sakura you hardly eat home lately. You haven't seen you're father for a whole week!''

''I'm really sorry mom. I'll eat home tomorrow, I promise. But I really need to go now.''

''Why? You don't have any missions to day. At least not as far as I know.''

''Mom, please. I'll tell you later, maybe.''

She opened the door and left her mother alone.

Sakura's mother looked at her daughter till she was out of sight and closed the door.

_I hardly see you Sakura.. I miss the times we used to spend together._

_SHIT! He locked it!_

Sakura stood at the place where Kakashi took her earlier this day. She stroke her hands firmly against the small door.

''Shit!''

Slowly she started to walk in direction of Kakashi's place.

She stood in front of the big wooden door. She knocked quietly and looked at the sunset.

Kakashi opened the door and looked at his student.'' So there's the other part of my shirt.''

He smirked.'' I'm surprised to see you.'' He turned around and walked inside leaving the door open for Sakura.'' I thought you were mad at me.''

Sakura walked inside the house and closed the door.'' I was eating actually. Do you want some. I've got enough.''

Sakura didn't reply. She looked at the kitchen doorway where Kakashi walked into. After a while his head appeared from just behind the door-post to see if she was still there. He stared at her not knowing why she didn't say anything.

''Are you still mad at me? Are you here to show me you still are?'' his head disappeared again an she heard the he was eating.

''Kakashi?''

''Hmm.''

''Can I borrow your key?''

There was no reply.

Sakura walked into the kitchen.

''Kakashi. Gimme your key.''

''Nice. First you ignore me. Than the first thing you do is ordering me to give you my key. No 'Hi Kakashi how was your game?' no the first thing madam says is 'Gimme your key.' Why do you want it anyway?'' He resumed eating.

''Come on Kakashi. Just give me your key. I wanna see the mermaid.''

''Why? I remember you didn't know how fast you could get away from her. Than why do you wanna see her now?'' He stood up and walked over to Sakura.

''You can go there, but only if I can go with you.''

''What is that for? Don't you trust me. I won't steel her if that's what you are afraid of!''

''That's not what I'm afraid of.''

''Than what are you afraid of?'' She sounded calmer then she did before.

Kakashi didn't say anything but walked even closer to her. Sakura tried to figure what he was doing, but before she knew he grabbed the lace of her dress and opened it in one quick movement. The dress slipped off her shoulders and Sakura fell against the wall. She stared, still shocked, at her teacher.

''Just what I thought. Sakura it's not a swimming pool.'' Sakura crossed her arms in front of her body and started to cry. Kakashi realized what she must have thought when he opened her dress so rough. He pressed the teenager tight against his chest and stroked her hair while she was still crying.

''I know what you're thinking.'' Sakura said.'' But I'm not wearing this bikini because I want to swim with Elodie. I trained in the water this morning, and I'm still wearing my bikini, that's all.'' I hurt her to lie to him, but she couldn't think of any other way to get what she wanted.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's dress, which was now half way her hips, pulled it back up and closed it the way Sakura had done before. He took the key from his pocked and held in front of Sakura.

''You can have it, if you promise to bring it back to me before midnight.''

''I promise.'' Sakura took the key and ran away from Kakashi.

Quickly Sakura unlocked the door and slipped inside. She enjoyed the darkness for s few seconds before the lights got on.

She quietly run one of her fingers trough the clod dark water. She heard a soft sound of something moving in the water.

Sakura pulled her hand away and tried to focus but al see could se was a few sparkles on the water surface.

As soon as the lights got on she looked in the dark blue eyes of Elodie, who was right in front of her. Sakura shocked for a second. She walked closer to Elodie and laid her hands on the cold wall.

Elodie did the same and was still looking straight at Sakura.

Sakura didn't feel comfortable but she didn't want to leave the way she had done before.

''Do you.. do you remember me?''

Elodie seemed to understand her question en made a strange noise.

Sakura mentioned Elodie had the same golden line on her cheek. She remover the mask to uncover the line on her own cheek.

''You did this, didn't you?'' her voice was trembling.

Elodie reached out her hand and stroke her fingertips over the line on Sakura's face.

Sakura shivered. Elodie stroke her hand down Sakura's throat and grabbed it. Sakura shocked and stepped back, but she wasn't careful and fell on the floor.

Sakura was terrified seeing Elodie come out of the water. She looked shocked at how the fish woman came closer and closer. She wanted to stand op run away and lock the door, but her body seemed frozen. She couldn't do anything more than look how Elodie laid her tail upon her chest. She felled her dress get soaked. She wanted to scream but the mermaid grasped her throat and held it firmly.

Sakura gasped for breath. She felt Elodie's cold wet lips pressed against hers, followed by a stabbing pain in her neck just behind her ear.

Elodie broke the kiss and looked at Sakura. Sakura tried to scream, but the only thing she heard was a wired noise. She started to cry, wishing Kakashi had never given her the key.

Elodie got off Sakura and seated her self next to her.

As soon as Sakura's arms were relieved she pressed her hands against the hurting spots on her neck. She shivered.

As she stroke her fingers over the spots, she felt four cuts on each side.

She wanted to ask what it was. She still made the strange noise, but Elodie seemed to understand.

She took one of Sakura's hands and stroke it over her own neck. Sakura was surprised to feel the same kinda cuts, only six of them.

Elodie removed her hair to uncover the yet unidentified things. Sakura shiverd when she saw the cuts moving slightly. She got a little closer to get a better view. The skin in the surrounding area was scaly. She suddenly understood what it was. The things Elodie gave her were gills.

Elodie grabbed the wall and pulled herself back in the water. She made a strange noise and gestured Sakura needed to follow her. Sakura didn't know why she was going to follow her, but al of a sudden she felt like Elodie never wanted to hurt her.

She slipped the dress of her shoulder and seated herself on the wall. She slowly moved her legs into the water. She shivered. The water felt cold but it wasn't uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and jumped in the water. She opened her eyes and saw that Elodie already had started swimming.

Sakura was happy she swam a lot, she could use that now. But even al her swim trainings weren't enough to keep up with Elodie. Sakura tried to keep Elodie in sight but even that seemed impossible. After a while Sakura couldn't hold her breath any longer and coughed out everything. She swam up to get some new but when she was still on her way back op she realized she didn't need the air.

She looked down hoping to see Elodie, but she saw nothing more than some fish bones and plants. She swam further down in the direction she thought Elodie had gone to. After a few minutes of swimming she saw a tail peeking from behind a huge rock. Sakura smiled and swam at the rock.

Sakura looked at Elodie who was laying in the sand. She looked bored playing with her hair. As soon as she realized she had company she quitted the 'hair brushing' and got up. She smiled friendly at Sakura. She grabbed her wrist and pulled Sakura with her to something which looked like a wall of water plants.

Elodie smiled again and let go of Sakura. She suddenly disappeared by swimming through the plants. Sakura didn't feel like doing the same, since she didn't know what to expect to find.

She moved the plants aside to see where Elodie had gone.

Sakura couldn't believe what she saw.

Elodie made some cheerful movements over some place which looked liked a pond.

But that was impossible. She already was in the water.

Elodie swam over to Sakura and stared at the small silver coloured lake under water. The playful fish-woman seemed to get bored and pulled Sakura inside the plants maiden room. She rested herself in the sand and looked into the strange liquid as if it was a mirror. Sakura walked over to her and did the same. She didn't know why she was here, but she liked the fact she could sit underwater without caring for fresh air.

She stroke her fingertips over one of the gills and wondered if they would get away when she got away from Elodie. For now it didn't really matter, as long as they remained where they were until she got out of the water everything was okay.

Elodie tried to get sakura's attention by making some funny movements. As soon as she got the attention she wanted, she gestured Sakura she needed to look in the pool.

Sakura understood and did what her was asked. She saw a clear reflection of herself and took a good look at her brand new breathings-ability. Than she stared in it not knowing why she needed to look into it, if there was nothing to see.

No wait. Sakura moved her head closer to the substance it looked like there moved something down there.

Golden teardrops flew over her cheeks and mingled whit the unknown substance. Sakura didn't understand. She stroke her hand over her cheek and looked at it. The golden teardrop dripped off her hand without leaving a mark. Sakura looked at the water again.

The moving thing seemed closer then before. Sakura tried to focus on it as it came closer She could see it was some kind of film of a girl on a swing. But she still had no clue. The image kept growing till the whole surface of the substance mixed with tears was covered.

Her tears stops flowing and the image cleared op. Sakura's eyes got wider as she looked at it.

This was the girl she saw in her photo album, this was the girl she saw in Elodie's reflection earlier this day only much younger. This wasn't her.

The girl on the swing smiled at her and gestured she wanted Sakura to come closer. Sakura was so amazed by the little girl, she forgot about everything else. Sakura moved closer to the image.

The girl looked very cute; the pink-white coloured dress; the white ribbons in her hair; everything.

Sakura smiled back at the kid. The girl looked shy and so touchable.

Sakura extended her hand trying to touch the girl trough the substance. As soon as she touched the liquid there suddenly came a hand out of the water. Sakura fell back her heart beating heavily.

She looked at the pond from which a girl was rising.

She looked for Elodie for a brief moment, but she didn't seemed interested and was playing with her hair like she always seemed to do when she was bored. Sakura focused on the girl who now was walking towards her. She tried to creep away, but her way was blocked by huge plants.

''Sakura!'' It sounded from far away, but was loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura turned around and wrestled herself out of the strange room.

''Sakura!'' The voice sounded familiar. Sakura searched for someone somewhere. She wanted to scream when she saw her teacher standing inside the glass maiden tunnel a few meters away from her, but when she tried a wave of water flew into her lounges. Sakura cough but it was no use since there kept flowing water inside her. The gills just behind her ears hurt again and when Sakura touched it she felt they were slowly getting away.

She felt the urge for fresh air came back and her lounges started to work again. She swam up, but instead of the air she expected there was nothing more than stone. Sakura started to cry out of pure panic.

Kakashi, who tried to comfort the girl a little, pointed to the left side of her and started to run in that direction. Sakura tried to keep up with him, but the further she swam the more she wanted to breathe again. She pressed her hand against her head and tried to suppress the dizzy feeling, but it didn't help.

Suddenly she felt a firm grip on her wrist which drag her through the water. Sakura tried to focus, but everything was hidden behind a thick haze. She knew it couldn't be long before she would get the ability to breath swimming in this tempo, but it seemed like hours to her.

Sakura felt the calming coolness of fresh air on her face. Yet she couldn't enjoy it. She coughed trying to replace the water in her lounges with air.

She felt Kakashi's arms as he pulled her out of the water. He pulled her close making sure she wouldn't fall.

''Why did you do that! I told you not to swim.''

"I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry.'' She was still crying and tried to hide her face by pressing it against Kakashi's neck and shoulder.

''Lets go to my place and dry you up.''

Kakashi took the dress from the floor and held it in front of Sakura. She took it gratefully, but didn't put it on.

It was already dark outside and most of the lights in the houses were off. Just a few in the houses of people who used to stay up late and the lights in the cafeteria were still on.

''What time is it? I didn't realize I was there so long.''

''It's after 2 a.m..''

''Why did you came to look for me? Didn't I ask you to leave me alone?''

''You did. But I realized after you were gone, you didn't wear the bikini because of your training earlier this morning.''

''Oh. You don't trust me! You weren't even with me this morning, how can you be so sure I didn't swim hah?''

''I didn't say I didn't believe you when you said you had a swim training. It's just that when you were with me this afternoon you wore a black bra. And I am sure of that, I saw it when I closed dress. So when you didn't came back I went after you to make sure you were okay.''

Sakura was ashamed for making such a stupid mistake. She knew Kakashi always had a good memory.

'Well lets not get in a hassle, I'm not the one who should tell you what to do anyway.'' Sakura was happy Kakashi didn't make such a big deal out of it and nodded a little in agreement.

''Kakashi?''

''hmmm?''

''I ehmm..'' Sakura hesitated a little. Should she tell him Elodie kissed her? Or would he only think she'd be crazy?

''what?''

''Elodie kissed me.'' She said it real fast to be get over it as fast as possible.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. ''She did?'' There fell a long silence. ''I think she likes you. No-one ever got a kiss from Elodie……''


	5. Playful companion

**5. Playful companion.**

When Kakashi entered the room with two cups of tea for both of them, he found his young friend wrapped in one of his favourite blue towels. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She looked shock, but as beautiful as always.

''You want some tea?''

Sakura didn't notice her companion coming in and dropped her towel in shock. The blue soft fabric of the towel fell gracefully in her lap, as if it was happy to be there.

Kakashi turned his head away from her. A large grin appeared upon his face. He was happy he wore a mask to cover his grin as well as the blush on his cheeks.

The prudish pink haired teenager pulled the towel back up and tried to hide her face behind the fabric of it.

Kakashi placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her. He looked at the shy girl. A few still wet lock peeked from behind the towel. It made a nice contrast in his opinion. He decided it wouldn't hurt to take a sip of his own tea while she wasn't looking. He slowly pulled his mask down, not taking his eyes off her. He made a soft noise when sipping his tea. It didn't even take one tenth of a second before two wide green eyes filled with curiosity were peeking from behind his towel.

''To late.'' He smiled widely.'' You didn't think it would be that easy, now did you?''

Sakura tried to make a cute disappointed look, but instead the room was filled with the sound of two laughing friends. Kakashi placed himself next to the pink haired girl as she uncovered her face.

''Can I see it?'' She said with a playful smile playing on her lips.

''See what?'' Kakashi tried to sound like he didn't know she was aiming for his face, but he had never been good at lying to her.

''Your face smartass! Let me see it!'' she pressed her breasts against his upper arm when pulling on it.

''Nope.''

''Oh come on Kakashi! I bet you're quite handsome.'' An evil twinkle appeared in her eyes.

''Stop it Sakura, you're in no position to talk to me like that.'' He ones again tried to sound serious, but he couldn't hide his amusement.

Sakura took her cup of tea from the table and made a noise as if she was in a commercial, while drinking it.

''Aren't you going to drink yours?''

Kakashi smiled.'' Nice try.''

He turned his back to his friend and moved his mask down. In order to tease his friend he made loud noises to show her he was drinking.

''Kakashi! You're being EVIL!'' She got on her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew there was just a small chance she would see his face, but she could at least give him a hard time drinking his tea.

In her wrestle to see his face her towel dropped on the floor. She didn't seem to pay any attention to it, for she was totally focussed on her mission to see his face.

Different from his companion, Kakashi was totally focused on the towel next to him.

He woke op from his thoughts when he felt one of Sakura's fingers stroke down his face. He was just in time to avoid her look and tried to push away his dirty minds.

He smirked while showing her the empty cup. He pulled his mask back up and turned his head, so she could see his covered face.

''No don't look!'' Sakura pressed herself against him, so he couldn't see her.

A small devil inside of Kakashi woke up and wanted to suggest a trade. She could see his face, if he could see her body. But he resisted thinking of her innocence. He saw her hand with her delicate fingers. All nails were painted hot-pink, the same colour as her hair.

''Finished!'' She smiled at him.'' You have something for me to wear. I can't do anything dressed like this.''

Kakashi smirked.'' I have, but I wouldn't mind you to walk around like this.'' He played a bit with the towel to teas her a little.

''Kakashi!'' her voice sounded loud, but playful.

''Okay, okay. I'll get it.'' Kakashi walked away smiling.

As she was left alone, Sakura looked around the small apartment. It surprised her how many things there were she didn't even know existence of. Her eyes rested on a small cupboard near the fire place. She looked at the door way. There was no sing of Kakashi. She opened the first drawer and was surprised to find tons of papers.

''What are you doing?'' Kakashi's voice sounded strict as he pushed her away and closed the drawer.

''I'm sorry. I'm just curious.'' She looked at the floor knowing she'd probably be sent away.

Kakashi looked at his guilty friend. '' I got you some clothes.''

''WHAT!'' Sakura looked at the soft pink thong Kakashi was holding. Her shocked look made place for a wide smile, until she couldn't help herself from laughing out loud.

''You actually wear that!….. Well Kakashi I must say, pink really is your colour.''

Kakashi looked at the thong he was holding. Than he smiled to.

''Want me to wear it for you?''

''You wouldn't. Even if I wanted you to.'' Sakura grabbed the panties.'' So where are the rest of my clothes?''

''Isn't it enough then.'' Kakashi smiled while handing over a large long sleeved shirt.

Sakura took it gladly and walked to the bathroom.

_Damn what's wrong with me? I'm acting like a teenager. She's my student god damn it. _

Kakashi was sitting on the couch and tried to clear his mind. Why was he acting so uncontrolled. He rested his had in his hands as he was leaning over the table.

He heard the wind blowing the some already fallen leaves. The sun was still shining like it was July, but the summer was almost ending. Kakashi looks out side to see the picture which matched the sounds he heard. Nothing out side knew what he felled. Nothing there knew what was happening.

''Kakashi?'' Kakashi woke op from his thoughts as he heard sakura's playful voice.'' Isn't it a bit to large?''

As he turned around he was looking at the pink haired girl. She held her arms a little raised and looked at the sleeves, which were covering her hands.

Kakashi smiles as he saw the cute girl who was trying to find a way to make the shirt less unruly.

''Wanna do something fun? Like playing cards or something?''

''Damn I quit! I can't believe I lost again!''

Sakura threw the card on the floor and straddled her arms like a young girl, who didn't get what she wanted.

''It's unbelievable! I'm never gonna play with you again!''

She turned her back to Kakashi and started to mutter.

''It's unbelievable, no matter whether I cheat or not he just seems to….''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY!''

She saw Kakashi's large shadow fall over her. She tried to creep away without paying to much attention to herself, but it was no use.

''Sakura-chan!'' His voice sounded angry, but it was only because she was to afraid to look at him, that she didn't see the playful twinkle in his eyes.

''Yeah?'' she tried to sound as innocent as possible , since she still thought he was angry and disappointed, because she cheated on him.

Sakura tried ones again to get away. She run away but the garden wall blocked her way out.

She turned around and looked scared at the guy in front of her.

Kakashi looked angry when he got closer to her, not to ruin the game he was playing with her.

''Kakashi, stop it, please. I bet you cheated to!''

Kakashi smiled evilly. It was easy for Sakura to read he was planning to do something. But what it was, she didn't know yet.

In one quick movement he got close to her and smirked widely. For a brief moment Sakura didn't know what happened, since he had been moving slowly all the time.

Kakashi moved quickly, not giving her the time to get away again. He started to tickle her, as he knew she had never been the kinda person who could stand tickling.

Sakura laughed as she felt all strength flow out of her body. As she fall, she grabbed Kakashi shirt in the hope he would keep her op.

Kakashi, who expected her to grab the fence instead of him, lost his balance and fell on top of her.

''Uhh… I feel kinda crushed.'' Sakura groaned unhappy with the heavy weight upon her body.

''next time make I make sure I'm the one on top.'' Sakura started to laugh again and tried to find a way to get reliever from the weight pressing upon her chest.

She sat up and looked at her teacher, who now lay half in her lap, half in the grass.

Sakura reached out her hand to touch Kakashi's hair but pulled back before touching it. She bit her lip wanting to touch, but afraid of doing it. After a few second of hesitation she reached out her hand again and touched the tips of his hair. She stroked it real soft so he could barely feel her doing it. Sakura smiled seeing Kakashi doze of in the warm sun. She got less stroking him and Kakashi moaned quietly, as he now could easily feel she was stroking his hair.

Sakura shocked a bit, but liked the effect it had and continued.

It didn't take long before Kakashi feel asleep. Sakura smiled and kept playing with Kakashi's hair until she fell asleep herself.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been real busy lately but I hope you didn't stop reading my story.**


	6. Good night little girl

It was already dark outside when Kakashi woke up

**6. Good night little Girl**

It was already dark outside when Kakashi woke up. He looked at Sakura who seemed to be asleep. It took Kakashi a while before he noticed what had happened that afternoon but as soon as he realized I also realized Sakura's parents must be worried sick. He smirked as he thought of Sakura not being able to do anything right now. He walked to the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall. 11 p.m. He willed up a basked with water and walked out side. He smiled widely when he thought of what he was about to do.

'Wake up Sakura!' He shouted playfully.

Sakura opened her eyes. 'No don't!' But it was already to late. Kakashi threw the water all over Sakura and it soaked her shirt.

Sakura gasped for air 'Ooohh… You're so gonna get it!' Sakura smiled as she got up.

'Maybe some other time. You're parents must be worried sick. It's 11 p.m. and you didn't come home last night either.' Kakashi walked back inside.

Sakura felt guilty when she realized how her mother must feel. Her mom always worried sick.

Kakashi came back and handed over her dress. 'I washed it.' You'd better hurry. Sakura went to the bathroom and changed. The closer she came to going home the less she felt like going. She walked back to the kitchen and found Kakashi staring out f the window.

'Will you walk me home?'

'I can't help you with the confrontation you're about to have. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you stayed het last night. It was a stupid thing to do.'

Sakura was disappointed. 'It's not like you did anything wrong. I shouldn't have stayed. Will you at least walk me out.'

'Sure.' Kakashi got up from the chair and walked past Sakura to the front door and unlocked it.

'Good luck.' He whispered as she walked through the front door.

Sakura turned around and gave her trainer a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. 'Thanks for everything!' she shouted as she ran around the corner and disappeared from his sight.

He closed the door and walked back inside wondering what the hell he was doing. He didn't do anything to her that's for sure, but what will people think. And more important how will he bring their relation ship back to the way it was supposed to be. It was clear this had to stop, if he allowed her any closer he would probably not be able to turn her down if she tried anything on him.

On the other side of town Sakura slowly opened the door. Her mother was still awake thought she would normally sleep at a time like this.

'Mom?' Sakura turned her face down, so she didn't have to look at her mother when she entered the room.

'Sakura, hunny, were have you been!?' Her mother jumped out of the chair and hugged her tightly.

'Mom, you're choking me!' Her mother released her.

'Why didn't you come home last night? I worried sick about you. Did anything happen to you?'

Sakura smiled. 'Nothing happened to me, does it look like I'm hurt?' When she saw her mothers sad and worried face her mood changed again. 'I'm sorry mom, I should have come home. Or at least gave you a call. I'm really sorry mom, it wont happen again.'

'I hope it wont cause next time it happens I'm not gonna let you get away with it so easily. For now I think you're to old for any kind of punishment.' She gave Sakura one last hug. 'I'm of to bed. Sleep tight, sweety.' She left Sakura alone in the living room.

Sakura switched of all lights and went up to her room. Once again she grabbed the photo album and took out the picture of the girl. 'I wonder what your name is.' Sakura whispered as she put the picture on her night stand. 'Good night little girl…'


	7. One hell of a job

The next morning Sakura woke early

**7. One hell of a Job**

The next morning Sakura woke early. The sun was Already shining but most of the village was still quiet. Sakura Took A quick shower and prepared breakfast. She decided she would ask her mother about the girl on the picture as soon as she woke up. And if her mother couldn't help her she would tell the whole story to Kakashi. He might know something more, for her was the one that showed her Elodie. On the other hand, he had a hard time believing her the other day, and maybe he would think she was stupid. For now Sakura enjoyed a nice breakfast in the garden.

After a while she heard stumbling in the house and she went in to great her mother.

'Morning mum.' Sakura smiles and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

'Well well, you seem happy to see me.' She smiled too and took her cereal too the living room.

'Mom, can I ask you something.' Sakura asked seriously.

'Sure you can ask me anything.' Her mother rested herself in a chair and started her breakfast.

'Be right back' Sakura ran up the stairs and took the picture. She showed the picture to her mother.

'Who is this girl mom? I know it's not me.'

"What do you talk about sweety, of course it's you, who else could it be?'

'that's what I'm asking you ma, look she has bleu eyes, and mine are green and also she had darker hair. This isn't me.'

'Hunny, I don't know anyone else with pink hair like you. The colors probably changed because it's an old picture.' Sakura's mother got angry all of a sudden and concentrated on the cereal she was eating.

'I'll find out some other way.' Sakura walked to the front door.

'Where are you going, you lady!' Sakura's mother sounded angry.

'To Tamari and I think I'm spending the night there.' She knew it was a lie again, but she couldn't possible say you planned on staying at Kakashi's tonight.

Within minutes she knocked on Kakashi's door. 'Can I come in?' Sakura asked as he opened the door. 'Or do you need to do something.

'Well I didn't plan on doing something, but it might be for the best if you….'

'Great' Sakura said, not even interested in the last part of the sentence and you walk past Kakashi into the living room.

'Look, Sakura, I think it's better for you to go home.' Kakashi entered the room to and watched how Sakura rested herself on the couch.

'There is no way I'm going home today. I already told my mother I'd sleep with tamari so she's not expecting me home anyway.'

'Why?' Kakashi didn't fully understand. 'Anyways, you won't sleep here another night.'

Sakura didn't respond to Kakashi's rejection. That was something she would take care of later. 'Look I Came here to talk. But you'll have to promise me not to laugh at me and believe what I'm telling you.'

'Uh.. Okay' Kakashi sat down opposite of her and listened to the whole story Sakura told him.

Kakashi smiled. 'I'm supposed to believe it now, huh?' He smiled teasingly.

'See, no one believes me, I shouldn't have told you!' Sakura wanted to stand up and walk away.

'Why the rush young lady? I don't question what you told me. If you tell me you experienced these things, you probably did. But what do you think I was going to say? "Don't worry I know what going on?" I mean I'm trying to find an explanation why you are seeing these things Maybe it's because you were short on oxygen, or something.'

'But that was only once, and how did you wanna explain the things I saw and felt before?'

'I didn't figure that one out yet.' Kakashi smiled. 'Want something to drink.' Sakura nodded and thought about how well the conversation went.

Kakashi came back and handed her a glass of coke. 'You said you had the picture in your album, can I see it?'

Sakura fumbled in her pocked and handed the picture to her trainer. Kakashi took a good look at it. 'She looks familiar.' Kakashi said when he handed the picture to Sakura.

'No shit Sherlock, she looks exactly like me.' Sakura got slightly pissed cause she thought Kakashi didn't take her seriously.

' No, She's nothing like you. I've been your trainer for a while now and it's easy to say the girl on the picture isn't you. I know her from something else I just can't remember from what it was.'

'Doesn't look like me? For ages I thought it was me, and my mother claims it's me too. How could you possible tell the difference so easily.'

Kakashi didn't answer her question because he obviously couldn't he hasn't his eyes off her ever since he met her.

Sakura smirked. 'Maybe she looks like the girl in that dirty book of yours.'

'I'll ignore that comment.' Kakashi smiled.

'Lets go to the city archive. Maybe we'll find something.' Kakashi stood up.

'Why? What's that good for?' Sakura didn't really understand.

'Well you know, if she's liver here or has been in the news sometime it should be there and we should be able to find it.'

'But it'll take us ages to go through al the files!'

'It's still the best we got. So are you coming or what?'

Sakura thought it might e the right time to ask if she could stay for the night. ' hey Kakashi, could I stay here tonight?'

'No, I already told you'.

'I'll cook for you'.

'Tempting, but still no.' Kakashi smiled and felt really sorry he didn't give in. for one thing because he knew he was disappointing her, and for another thing because he really liked to see her in one of his shirts; or less. He shocked of his own thought and tried too push them away as far as possible.

It was quit a walk to the city archive and it was noon by the time they finally got there. 'Well if you'll go through the birth records I'll try to find something in the newspaper archive.' Kakashi went to the other side of the hall to go through the news records and left Sakura alone. Sakura looked up at the cupboard she was supposed to go through.

This will be one hell of a job..


	8. Cool sister

It was over 8 p

**8. Cool sister.****  
**

It was over 8 p.m. and Sakura started to get hungry. They'd been searching non stop and still there was no result. It didn't really surprise Sakura cause she wasn't even half way through the files.

'HA! I told you I recognized her!' Kakashi waved an old newspaper in the air. Sakura ran at him and gave him a tight hug!

'You're the best Kakashi. What does it say?'

'Well, it's not exactly a nice story. The girl was names Hanabi H. and she disappeared several years ago. Before you moved here. She wasn't from around but the news spread the whole country. I don't think they ever found her.'

Sakura looked sad. It wasn't exactly the kind of news she'd expected. 'That's awful. But.. What does it have to do with me? And why do I have her picture?'

'Absolutely no idea but at least we know who she was. Wanna grab some dinner on our way home? I'm starving.'

'Me too.'

Sakura stared at her trainer as the hot noodles arrived.

'What?' Kakashi notices Sakura's gaze and grinned. 'You really thought I was gonna eat with you staring at me like that?'

'Oh come on! Lemme see it! I bet your quit handsome.'

'Who knows..' Kakashi turned his head to the wall en quickly took a few bite. That he put his mask back on and looked at her. 'Well.. what do you think?' He asked teasingly.

'That's not fair!'

'Your not gonna see it tonight anyway.'

'Does that mean, I'll see it eventually?' Sakura smiled hopefully

'I can't hide forever..'

They ate quietly for a moment, Kakashi still facing the wall.

'Can I see it for my 18th birthday? If I can I won't need another present.'

'I'll have to think about that.' Kakashi put on his mask and showed her the empty cup.

'Well you can't think about it too long, cause my party is in two weeks.'

'I totally forgot about that! I don't even know what kind of present you want.'

Sakura giggled. 'I just told you.'

'Don't you know anything else?'

She actually hoped her would loosen up a bit after she turned 18. after all if she was 18 there was nothing illegal about… 'I might know something else.' Sakura gave Kakashi a mysterious look.

Kakashi couldn't really make up what she was talking about, but it was definitely something only he could give her. His mind wandered of, thinking about what she was aiming for. All kind of dirty fantasies came to his mind.

'Will you go home with me? I wanna show mum the article. Maybe she remembered something about it. I mean you just said we lived somewhere else when it happened.'

Kakashi tried to push his dirty minds away one again, telling himself he shouldn't be thinking so much about that. At least not with her. That way he'd probably be disappointed when she finally asked for her present. Besides, she was his student.

'Why do I have to go with you?'

'Well you can tell mother it's definitely not me on the picture. She wouldn't believe me when I told her.'

'Well.. Okay.' Kakashi stood up and walked for the door. 'Coming?'

Sakura took the picture and newspaper article from the bar and ran after him.

Within minutes they arrived at Sakura's place. 'Mom!?'

'I thought you were staying at Tamari's place tonight?' Her mother entered the hallway and smiled.

'Good evening Kakashi.' She shook his hand and leaded them to the living room.

'I'm Still going to tamari's but first I wanted to find out who the girl on the picture I showed you earlier was.'

The mood of Sakura's mother changed. She wasn't angry, but all of a sudden she was very quiet and seemed scared.

'I.. I mean.. We found out.' Sakura dropped the article in front of her mother. 'The girl on the picture is Hanabi.'

Sakura's mother started to cry. 'I'm so sorry hunny..'

'What? I don't understand.. Mom what's wrong.' She walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

'Sit down sweety.' She wiped her tears and took a seat herself too.

'Just before we moved here… You haven't been alone all of your life. What I actually want to say is when you were much younger you had a sister..' She stopped.

Sakura was shocked. A sister? How come she didn't remember?

'She was five years older than you were. But one day after she went to the playgrounds, she didn't come back anymore.' Sakura's mother started to cry again. And all the information along with her crying mother, made Sakura cry too.

Her mother tried to put herself together again and continued. 'We've searched for weeks and sent a message across the whole country in the hope someone would find her. But nothing seemed to work. After a year, we moved away from the place because we couldn't move on when we were reminded of her every day. We tried to explain to you that your sister was gone, but you asked for her every day and waited days outside to welcome her when she returned. It hurt even more to see you I such pain and after we moved here and made new friend, you forgot about her. I mean you were just two years old, it was natural to forget about her. After that we made a promise never to talk about her to you again.'

Sakura was still crying. 'I can't believe you lied to me..'

'I'm sorry Sakura we should've know you'd find out eventually, but at the moment it seemed a smart thing to do. We didn't wanna scare you and we didn't want to hurt you. I can understand if you're mad, but please… try to understand our decision.

'I'm not mad at you, mum. It's just… I had a sister..' Another flow of tears rushed down her cheeks. She walked over to her mother and rested herself in her lap.

Kakashi was still sitting in the living room. He hadn't spoken a word since he entered the room and he didn't feel like he was the one to speak at the moment either. It hurt him to see Sakura cry.

'What was she like?' Sakura dried her tears and looked at her mother.

'She was a lot like you actually, and she was always very proud of you.' Sakura's mother smiled. 'She took you everywhere even though her friend didn't always want to be around you since you were so much younger. Whenever someone made a nasty remark about you, or about you being around al the time, they'd better run cause Hanabi was ready to kick their ass.'

They both laughed. 'That's so cewl'.

Sakura's mother smiled. 'You really had a cool sister..'


	9. Not 18 yet

'Well

**9. Not 18 yet.**

'Well.. you'd better go to Tamari now, before she starts to wonder where you are.'

'Not everybody is as over concerned as you are.' Sakura jumped up from a chair. 'Will you walk me to Tamari? After all you still need to go home too.' Kakashi nodded in agreement. 'Wait a sec. I'll change and get my things.' Sakura left the room and went up stairs. She opened up her cupboard and got through all of her clothes to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

She decided to take some of her nicest black lace underwear and an other black dress, only this one didn't have any fishnet, it was a simple dress, but it was a tight low-necked dress and the skirt swung freely around her legs which made it very sexy. And because the dress was so simple it didn't draw to much attention of her natural sexiness. She quickly slipped it on and combed her hair. She redid her make-up and nail polish and watched satisfied as she made a few model moves in front of the mirror.

'I'm finished!' Sakura shouted as she ran down the stairs. Kakashi was already waiting for her in the hallway. 'We're going! See ya mom!'

Kakashi stared at Sakura. Why was she dressing so sexy lately? It wasn't like her to wear dresses all the time. Mostly she wore shorts, but the last three days he'd only seen her in dresses. Maybe it was an aging thing, that all girls had to deal with.

'So, how do you like it?'

'Like what?'

'My dress. I've noticed you stared at me. So I guess you like it than?' Sakura smiled.

'Don't get any ideas, I just wondered why you were wearing so many dresses lately, it's nothing like you.'

'So… you don't like it?' She looked disappointed.

'It's not that I don't like it, it's just different.' He said quickly in order to cheer her a little up. He didn't want to say that he absolutely love the way she looked in a dress, cause he was still trying to get their relationship more casual.

'Hey Sakura where are you going? Tamari's place is that way!'

'I know, but it don't wanna go to Tamari's place, she probably already asleep and I don't want to wake her, besides she's not expecting me.'

Kakashi was confused. 'Well than were are you going?'

'What do you think? Your place of course.' Sakura ran off.

'What! No...' Kakashi sighed. Why wouldn't she ever listen? It would make it an awful lot easier for him. Kakashi started running after her, but when he turned around the corner he couldn't see her anymore.

Where did she go? She couldn't possible be at the end of the street already.

'Gotcha!' Sakura threw Kakashi against the wall of the house he was just passing and fumbled in is pocked. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. 'Thanks!' She took the keys and ran off again.

Kakashi was still dazed by the unexpected attack and slowly started chasing her again. By the time he got home Sakura was already sitting on the couch.

'You're slow.' She giggled.

'Sakura, we talked about this. I told you, you can't sleep here.'

'Why not? I slept here last time. Are you afraid you wont we able to control yourself?' A playful smile appeared on her face when she stood up and walked over to Kakashi to press herself softly against his chest.

'Of course that's not what I'm afraid off. I just like my privacy very much.'

'Let's share your privacy.' Sakura smiled and walker over to the kitchen to get them drinks.

It concerned Kakashi a bit that she felt comfortable enough to take food and drinks without asking. On the other hand, he always told people to take what ever they liked and didn't have to ask all the time.

She returned and handed him a glass of soda. 'Sakura, one can't share privacy, it wouldn't be privacy anymore.'

'I know.' She answered in a uninterested way. 'But you could do anything you would have done when you were alone. I don't mind.'

Kakashi sighed it was near impossible to get her out of the house. Of course getting angry would help, but he couldn't possible be angry with such an adorable young woman.

Sakura kicked of her shoes and rested her feet next to her.

'You're impossible.' Kakashi dropped himself on the couch across Sakura.

'Did you ever have a girlfriend?' Sakura asked cause she never really saw him with anyone.

'That's non of your business, why do you wanna know anyway?' He sat up and comforted again in a nice but more gallant position.

'Just wondering. Did she ever see your face? Non of us ever did. Well at least I never did.'

'If I told you, you would know whether or not I've ever had a girlfriend.' He smiled.

'What's so wrong about that. It's not a crime to have a girlfriend. And I wouldn't mind if you didn't have any.'

'Hmmm. I know. It's just weird to talk about it.'

'Why? I've never really been in a serious relationship. Of course I've been fooling around a bit, but I'm still virgin too. Never found anyone worthy to be the first.' She talked about it fairly easily and didn't seem to mind to just lay out her love life to him.

Sakura stared at him. 'Now it's your turn. I told about my relationships.. Now I wanna know about yours.'

'Well…' Kakashi hesitated, but decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her. 'I've been with women, but I've never been in a relation ship. I don't think Ninja's do so well in relationships. We're in constant danger, have to go out of town all the time. That doesn't really make a nice partner in my opinion.'

'Did she see your face?'

Kakashi smirked. 'Why are you so interested in my face? I might have a real good reason to hide it.'

'I'm just curious what you look like. And I'm not the only one. Second of all, I don't care for the reason your hiding your face I just wanna see it.'

Kakashi laughed. 'I already told you, you wouldn't get lucky tonight.'

'If I were your girlfriend, would you show me your face?'

'I don't know. I guess. But you're not.'

'I know.' Sakura thought about it a few seconds. 'Did those women see your face?'

'Well yeah, It's kind hard to, you know, 'do' certain things with my mask on.'

Sakura was very jealous but didn't feel like confessing that, because when thinking about it she had no reason to be jealous. Those women were his girlfriends and she was only some friend he could joke around with.

'You're not jealous are you?' Kakashi always seemed to know what she was feeling. She didn't reply, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to tell either.

'You'll see my face some day. Today is just not the day. You still can't beat me. It's like steeling one of my bells, just a little bit harder.'

'They didn't have to chase you to see. You just showed them.' Kakashi got up, walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her.

'That's in a different situation. If it would have been you I slept with, which is very improbable because of your age and you being my student, you would have seen my face too.'

'So if I would have been older, and wouldn't have been your student you would have 'done' it with me?' Sakura's mood changed and she gained a little hope. He might be interested in her after all.

'I don't know, cause you aren't older and you are my student.'

'Can I touch your mask? I promises I wont pull it down.' Sakura didn't wait for an answer and softly touched his mask. With light gentle strokes she first explored the shape of his nose and than the outer lines of his lips.

Kakashi stiffened, her touch was so soft he could barely feel it. He shivered slightly when she touched his lips. She slipped her hand to the side of his face and he felt a soft kiss on his cheek close to his ear. 'Sakura, don't.'

'Why not?' He could feel her lips touch his ear as she whispered. A wave of desire rushed through his body. He turned his face to look her straight in the eyes. 'Just…' Sakura pressed her lips against his mask where his lips were. Kakashi raised himself and got a few steps further away from Sakura. 'Sakura, don't. It's a stupid thing to do. You're 17 for god sake.'

'But I want it. Don't you want it?'

'You think your behavior doesn't effect me? I'm a man, if got feelings to. You're a good looking girl, of course it effects me. But it's not about what I want. I just cant. You're a teenager. I can't.'

Sakura looked disappointed. 'I suppose I understand. Would it have made any difference if I were 18?'

'I don't know Sakura.' Kakashi sat down next to her again. 'Even if it would. It doesn't make much of a difference cause you're not 18 yet.'


	10. Rushed decision

Chapter 10

**10. ****Rushed****decision****.**

It was late, but Sakura decided it was best to leave. Maybe if she's put all her energy in finding out more about her sister, she'd feel less stupid about what just happened.

The cold wind made her shiver, but she didn't care about it. When she reached her house, she didn't feel like sleeping and decided to take another swim with Elodie. Kakashi probably wouldn't come after her, he probably didn't even remember she still had the key. But this time she would be prepared for what would happen and she wouldn't stay in the water for too long.

Sakura slipped on her bikini and ran of very silently not to wake her parents. In a matter of minutes Sakura stood at the 'hidden' door. She hesitated for a moment. Maybe she shouldn't do it, without anyone knowing she was there. On the other hand, Kakashi would never let her go and telling someone else didn't seem like much of a good idea either. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She didn't wait with undressing for the light to go on, and when they finally did she wasn't very surprised Elodie was already watching her.

'Hello.' Sakura smiled and hopped in the cold water. 'Aren't you gonna…?' before Sakura could finish her sentence or Elodie could do anything, she already felt the stinging pain behind her ears.

'Well that was a lot easier than last time.' Sakura thought as she followed Elodie to the places she'd been before. Sakura had less problems with keeping up, or it was just that she knew she had little time before she's return to her normal self. When they finally entered the area Sakura supposed to be some sort of home she got a little worried. Of course everything had gone well for so far, but could she make clear what she wanted to know. And to be honest with herself, she didn't really know herself what it was she wanted to hear.

Elodie never seemed to have a problem with anything and she also managed to have answers even if Sakura couldn't remember asking any question. She dropped next to the small pool and relaxed to brush her hair with her hands like she usually did.

Sakura rested next to her and waited for anything to happen. After a while still nothing had happen, and she looked up at Elodie with a trace of panic on her face. If nothing was about to happen soon, the gills would disappear and this time there would be no Kakashi to get her out of the water.

Elodie remained ever so calm and just nodded to the pool. Sakura looked at it, but nothing happened. She looked back at Elodie as if she wanted to say it broke and expected her to fix it. Elodie just nodded again and continued her everlasting hair brushing. Sakura bent over the pool to see if there was anything she might have missed and her closeness seemed to start the whole process.

'I should have known.' Sakura blamed herself for wasting so much of her time.

Sakura was happy nothing came out of the pool this time and she watched carefully. She didn't really know what the vision was telling her, but it seemed like it showed her the way to somewhere. Sakura tried hard to remember where to go left or right and whether she passed possibly hostile villages, but everything went so fast.

All of a sudden the image froze on a small cottage near a small river. It looked rather peaceful from this point of view, but she was sure something was hidden inside. For so far Elodie never provided her with a nice holiday.

She looked up at Elodie who gave her a sign that this was all, at least for now. Sakura gave her a grateful smile and hurried to get out of the water in time.

'A towel… Why is there always something a have to forget?' She used her dress to dry her up a little and hurried home to make some notes of what she saw. It looked like at least a three day walk and she wasn't really good in remembering directions. Everything else seemed to be just fine, but directions had always been a disaster.

It was still dark when Sakura finished packing her bag. She took some food, clothes, a sleeping bag and of course some weapons incase of emergency.

Sakura placed a note on the table that said she had gone to a spa for a couple of day, incase her mother might get worried. Other people had no business in what she was doing.

Sakura stopped a for a moment when she passed Kakashi's place. It was dark inside, but the curtains of his bedroom were still open. He was awake. She hesitated a little, but decides there was no need to say goodbye to him, he wouldn't agree with her running off like that anyway.

Kakashi felt he was being watched, but when he came to the window all he could see was a women walking out of his sight. He knew it was Sakura and he felt sorry she couldn't sleep either, but it was simply impossible, she was getting to close.

He dropped on the bed and pictured her. She was absolutely beautiful. And he had fantasies about her ever since she started to look like a woman. He let his mind wonder on what he'd like to do to her when she reached a proper age. But even than it should stay a fantasy.

Every guy in Konoha that had eyes would have died for the opportunity he had. And he couldn't deny that he wanted it, how badly he wanted her to be his. But their relationship made it impossible. And if he didn't want any trouble he should keep her on a proper distance, even if that meant he hurt her now. She would be grateful for his decision someday, he was sure of it.

He pictured her again, and let his mind wander on what could have happened when he ripped her dress open just like that, to expose her bikini. He honestly did it because he was pissed and because he wanted to confirm he was right about her purpose with the key, but when he tore her dress of a wave of excitement went through his body. And by the look on her face she was thinking about the same thing, even though she was shocked, almost afraid. Of course he didn't do it, he couldn't possibly, but the excitement was more than enough to feed his fantasies. She was so beautiful.

The sun was already high in the sky when Sakura decided she needed a rest. For so far she didn't get lost and she had no trouble with recognizing what she'd seem before. If she'd keep up this pace she might get there in less than 2 days.

She opened her backpack and ate some of the food she took. Since she took for three day she ate all she wanted. After a short lunch Sakura felt how tired she really was. She realized she had to keep moving, because the combination of sitting in the warm sun and a filled stomach would definitely make her fall asleep. She forced herself back on her feet and continued her journey though she walked much slower than before.

By dinner time Sakura was so tired she couldn't focus on where she was going anymore, and she sat down with her back resting against and old tree. She thought about getting her sleeping bag, but before she could actually get it she was already in a deep sleep.

Kakashi in the late afternoon after he finally fell asleep with sunrise. She decided it was a good idea to have a talk with Sakura, and he wanted to do it somewhere public but private and before the evening fell, because he hoped that would give her less courage to try anything on him.

He knocked on the door of the Haruno house and Sakura's mother opened the door.

' Is Sakura at home? We still have some things to discuss.' He said with a smile, and making it sound as natural as possible.

'I'm Sorry Kakashi, I'm afraid she's not home. She went to the spa this morning. She left a note on the table. I guess it's one of those girls thing. You know how impulsive Sakura and Ino can be with that.'

Kakashi didn't really believe Sakura went to a spa, since she wasn't the type of girl for those kind of places, but it was of course possible. 'Well, I guess it'll have to wait than.' He greeted Sakura's mother and walked back home.

He was half way home when he was spotted by Ino. 'Kakashi-sensei!' He's never been her trainer, but she always showed him the respect a teacher deserved.

He turned to face her and greeted her with a short two fingered wave. 'Have you seen Sakura, today? I've been looking all over for her!' She screamed with some fake dramatic tone in her voice.

'No I thought she went to the spa with you.'

'The spa!' Ino laughed and looked at him with disbelieve. 'Like she would ever!'

Ino caught her breath and looked up again. 'But you are right, if she'd aver go to a place like that she'd force me to come with her. Thanks any way' She ran of still giggling a bit.

When Kakashi opened the door of his apartment he noticed the key to the basin was still missing and all of a sudden he realized she ran off. When he's seen her walk by last night she wasn't just walking because she couldn't sleep. He knew Sakura well enough to know, that when she gets pissed she can make all kinds of rushed decisions. But why did it need to be such a stupid one. He blamed himself for not checking on her when her saw her. Why did she wave to make such a rushed decision.

**Sorry it took me an age to update, but my Exams kept me busy for a while. **

**Up till now most of the story only involved Sakura and Kakashi, and even tho the story will still be mainly about finding out what happened to Sakura's sister and the relationship between Kakashi an Sakura I'll involve Naruto and Sasuke in the story.**

**Please Review if you have any requests. My next update will be quicker, I promise.**


	11. After Sakura

Chapter 11

11. After Sakura.

Kakashi called for Naruto and Sasuke and within the hour the two boys were completely informed about the whole situation. Kakashi figured he might need some help if he was going after Sakura. If he would go just by himself he wouldn't be of much help is she did get herself in trouble.

Since Naruto and Sasuke were probably the 2 closest friends of Sakura, with exception of Ino, but Kakashi didn't want any girl to take care of, it seemed for the best to take them with him.

Naruto was ready to go right away, he didn't feel like wasting another minute, but finally Sasuke and Kakashi convinced him it was for the best if they would go the next morning. Running the whole night wouldn't help them a thing, it would only make them week and they would have to sleep eventually anyway.

'I'll see you two at 5!' Naruto ran home off.

'Please be on time for once.' Sasuke looked up at Kakashi who was lost in his favorite episode of the Icha Icha.

'Sure.' Kakashi dropped the book as soon as Sasuke left.

_Why did she go? What if she'd get herself in trouble?__ Maybe he was to concerned. Sakura probably wouldn't find anything, and even if she did, why would anyone still be hiding it, this happened years and years ago. But still, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything bad happened to her. He just had to follow her._

It was freezing cold when Sakura woke-up. It was still dark and Sakura was too tired to continue her journey. She grabbed her sleeping bag and worked her not-supporting body into it. Sleeping another few hours wouldn't hurt anyone, she could take al the time she wanted. By the time she woke up again, her old team traveled a few miles closer to her.

'Kakashi-sensei?'

'Hmmm?'

'How do you know we're heading in the right direction?' Naruto didn't get any reaction.

'Hey über-tracker! Drop the book and track!' Kakashi lowered his book, and summoned Packun.

'You can follow him.' Kakashi nodded in Packuns direction and Turned back to reading his book.

Naruto Sighed. 'Why did we even take you?' Naruto looked over to Sasuke he hadn't said a thing since they left, but he knew Sasuke was probably the one worrying the most about Sakura. He didn't show it, but Naruto knew him well enough to know.

'Kakashi what is it Sakura is looking for?'

'He doesn't know Naruto. That's why we're after her.' Naruto was surprised Sasuke decided to talk at last. But by the sound of his voice Naruto could tell it bothered him.

'I just thought, that if we knew where she's looking for we might find it first and wait for her when we get there.'

'But we don't. Could we pick up the pace now please, we have a huge gap too close.' Naruto looked over to Kakashi. It was impossible to get that man angry, why was he so sulky now? Naruto figured that because this was about Sakura, everybody was extra tense. They all cared about her, he'd been in love with her too, but it didn't seem to effect him as bad as it did the other two guys.

The men traveled the whole day with just one short fifteen-minute-break, because Naruto claimed to die if he didn't eat anything soon.

They traveled most of the evening too, and were a whole lot closer to Sakura when they finally stopped, because it was getting dark.

Kakashi was the first one to speak. 'You to set up the camp, I'll fix dinner.' Within the hour thy were all silently enjoying their rest and their food.

'I'll take the first watch.' Kakashi stood up to stretch his back. 'Sasuke you can take the second,..' Sasuke gave a short nod. '..Naruto you'll have to wake us at sunrise, because you'll take the last watch.'

'Why can't we just all sleep? It's not like we're after someone dangerous or anything..'

'Ya can't be careful enough.' Kakashi answered as he climbed into a tree. 'Now go get some sleep, I wanna have dinner with Sakura tomorrow night.

Kakashi wandered through the pages of his Icha Icha and watched the pink haired woman. Hey new the story by hard, he'd read it so many times, but now at this moment he had trouble remembering what is was about. This woman wasn't probably even half as beautiful as Sakura, he thought. He thought of Sakura's attempts to seduce him and smiled. He loved every moment of it, he was a man for god sake and she was a beautiful woman most guys would have thanked god for a situation like that. And to be honest with himself, his body and the dirty part of his mind had screamed 'yes' when she touched him and tried to kiss him, but he knew it was impossible with their history.

Even after he woke Sasuke to take his shift, Kakashi still couldn't sleep and even when Sasuke woke Naruto he was still awake.

'HOW COULD YOU FALL ASLEEP!'

Naruto yawned. 'Morning every one, what's the yelling all about.'

'It's all about you Naruto! You were supposed to watch out for danger and wake us at sunrise!'

Naruto looked up at the angry face of Kakashi, Sasuke had already started breaking up the camp.

'Nothing bad happened right?' Naruto stretched his back and walked over to his bag to get some breakfast.

'No, but look at the sun, it's almost noon, we lost half a day because of you!' Naruto looked over at Sasuke and tried to find some sympathy, but all he got was an angry glance.

It was about three o' clock when Sakura finished her journey. She shivered when she saw the small cottage. This was it. She walked over to the river and drank some water before she walked over to the front door.

Sakura took a deep breath and swung the door open..

**I hope I'll have the next chapter ready before the end of the week, so don't worry ****you'll know what she found. ;p Please keep reading and review if you have any requests. **

**Xx. **


	12. Hanabi

12 Hanabi

**12 Hanabi.**

'I think we're getting closer to her.' Naruto smiled.

'You do? How's that?' Kakashi asked, his voice still slightly angry.

'Well you said, we'd have dinner with her and the afternoon is coming to an and so dinner's up soon.'

'That was before you fell asleep and made us loose half a day. Sakura isn't sitting still you know.'

Sasuke was clearly finished with the two arguing ninja's and ran a head. Why were they spilling there energy with stupid arguments when they were so much behind?

'Hh-Hanabi!' Sakura screamed and ran over to the body in the corner of the cabin. She immediately tried to heal her, get her back to earth, but it was no use getting people back to life was impossible unless you used the forbidden jutsu.

Sakura cried and let her eyes wander over her sisters body. Her clothes were torn apart, she had cuts and bruises everywhere and her right arm was covered with marks from needles. The whole place smelled like sex, beer and sweat which gave Sakura a headache.

'What happened to you?' Sakura whispered as she hugged her sister. Hanabi was so skinny Sakura couldn't tell whether she died of starvation or her body just gave up with so many injuries.

For a moment Sakura whished she'd never come to this place. Not knowing what happened was probably less hard than knowing she was tortured. And the worst part, she died only a few days before. 'Why didn't you contact me sooner?'

Sakura shocked when she heard voices outside. Were those the man who did this to her? Why were the still here? How many?

Sakura was mixed with anger and fear. From what she heard her sister wasn't exactly the type of girl you want to mess with and she couldn't handle them. Of course she was much younger when they captured her.

Even thought Sakura was afraid of what might happen there was no way she would run away. Someone had to pay for her sisters death.

'Okay we'll have diner here.' Sasuke stopped. 'But we wont sleep here, we still have some miles to travel today, thanks to someone.'

Kakashi was surprised Sasuke gave the orders, but he agreed with the plan so he didn't argue.

Sasuke and Naruto made a campfire while Kakashi walked over to a river to get some fish. What he didn't know was that Sakura was trapped in a cottage a couple of miles down the very same river.

'Why are you two in such a hurry Sasuke, we don't even know whether she even is in trouble. Besides Sakura knows how to take care of herself.'

'Look Naruto, if anything bad happens to my Sakura because you….'

'Your Sakura?' It bothered Kakashi he spoke of Sakura like she was his. Even thought he himself didn't 'have' her either it kind off felt Sakura was his own. 'I don't think she want you anymore.'

'Like you would know anything about Sakura's private life.' Sasuke laughed at Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to lose control, but he decided not to say anything. He knew she wouldn't fall for Sasuke, not anymore. Or at least he hoped she wouldn't.

It bother Kakashi he was jealous. Because being jealous meant that what he felt for Sakura was serious. Definitely more than just a dirty fantasy. And even thought he couldn't stand anyone else around Sakura being with her would be worse. It just felt wrong.

'Well well well, look what the wind blew in.' The first man walked in.

'What did you do to her?!' Sakura was trying hard not to cry.

'Her? Oh we've had some fun. She wasn't easy thought. First she refused to eat and tried to starve herself to death..'

'Said she didn't wanna give us pleasure.' The second man added.

'Right. But after a little persuasive talk she ate.' The first man who was a lot younger than the second man had an evil grin on his face.

'You filthy piece of…'

'I thought you wanted to know the story… Were was I. Oh yes.. We tried to keep her alive, it's a pity to let go of such an angel. We wouldn't have hurt her any more than necessary if she didn't try to escape, or kill us all the time. She was impossible to deal with. There were more of us, you know, but last week when we got drunk we weren't careful enough, she killed three of us. Believe me she paid for it. And look what heaven brought us today...'

Sakura sent a wave of chakra to her hand and punched him in the face.

'You're making the biggest mistake of your life girl…' He hit her full in her stomach and made Sakura bent over, when she did he slammed her to the ground. Sakura shivered in pain, but wouldn't let them have her too.

She grabbed his ankles and threw him to the ground next to her. Quickly she slipped her hand into her leg-pouch and tried to grab a kunai.

'I wouldn't de that..' the second guy whispered as her pressed a kunai against her throat. She could feel his filthy lips touch her ear as he spoke. Sakura threw her had back and knocked him to the ground, she grabbed a kunai but before she could use it the second guy stabbed her shoulder. Sakura gasped for air. She felt an other stab in her upper leg, a tear roll down her cheek as her tore her flesh.

The youngest gut rolled her over and gave her another punch in the stomach. 'you're wearing way to much girl.' he cut if her shirt and left a trail of blood where the kunai cut her skin.

Sakura took a deep breath and slammed them both in the face which gave her the opportunity to ran of. She ran over to the water and jumped in it to hide. If she wanted revenge she'd need help.

Sakura opened her eyes and froze. Right in front of her was Hanabi. Sakura reached out and tried to touch her hand went right through her. This can't be….

Hanabi smiled and looked at Sakura moved closer. If she would have been real Sakura would have felt her body touch Sakura's but she felt nothing. Not even when Hanabi kissed Sakura on the lips.

Before Sakura could get used to the idea of seeing her death sister a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the water. He pressed her back against his chest and grabbed her tightly she could feel her armed getting bruised where he held her.

Sakura struggled but couldn't get free. The older man walked up to her and gave her a punch in the face. He forced a needle into her arm and Sakura felt all strength flow from her body.

Sakura was about to give up hope when she heard something like and explosion come from the water. Sakura looked over to see what it was. Something rose from the water. '… Elodie…?'

'What the!' The old man tried to run but Elodie dropped on top of him. He tried to get away but Elodie was to heavy. Sakura watched in horror as Elodie at her way through his ribcage until all screams died out.

The man holding Sakura dropped her an tried to ran away but Elodie swung her tail and smashed him into a tree. She crawled over to him and took him with her when she disappeared into the water.

Sakura cried again and tried to heal her wound as much as possible before she passed out.

**I finished it quicker than expected. I kinda rushed into action with Sakura finding Hanabi right away, but I didn't feel like writing an endless ****search for the truth and I'd have to make up stupid reasons why Kakashi's team failed in finding Sakura.**

**The next chapter will contain some slight sasu/saku and some jealousy from Kakash****i.**

**Xx**


	13. Jealousy

13

**13.**** Jealousy.**

'SAKURA!' Naruto ran over to her and listened to her heartbeat.

'Someone already did that.' Sasuke pointed to the dead man and took his shirt off. He kneeled down next to Sakura and gently slipped it on.

Kakashi was still watching. This was not what he had expected to find. He didn't expect her to be in trouble yet.

'Why don't you two look inside? I'll stay with Sakura.' He walked over to Sakura and watched the other two disappear into the small cabin. One person would have been more than enough to check, but Kakashi looked for an excuse to get Sasuke away form Sakura. Those two weren't gonna happens while he was around. Not that he's stop her if she wanted it.

He couldn't give her what she wanted anyway, but as long as she was unconscious nothing would be happening between those two.

'There's nothing here, except for her bag.' Naruto walked outside again, closely followed by Sasuke.'

'Lets go back to the place we camped last night. It's not that far from here. We can head home tomorrow.'

'What! Wont we go after the others? You don't really think Sakura had trouble with just one man? There has to be at least one more!' Naruto couldn't believe they weren't gonna revenge her.'

'For one thing, Naruto, revenging is hard when you're carrying an injured, but we'll listen to her story when she's awake.'

Sasuke rushed over to Sakura and picked her up. 'I'll carry her. Lets go.'

Kakashi sighed, he wanted to carry her and feel her close to his chest. But he didn't start an argue, because it would be an awkward one. They were both equally conditioned to do it and he wouldn't have any argue but his jealousy and it would make him look foolish.

He watched Sakura's hair dance in the wind and the peace full look on her face. Her cheek rested against Sasuke's shoulder but when she'd open her eyes she'd be watching him.

It was already dark when they arrived. Naruto immediately started to make a campfire while Sasuke set up 4 tents and Kakashi went for food.

He could still vaguely hear Naruto when he slipped his pants and shoos off. The water was cold, and it was hard to locate fish in the dark, so he decided to use his sharingan. Very small and vague spots appeared. Fish didn't have much chakra to be proud of, he thought when he grabbed some out of the water.

When he got back to the camp Sakura was sitting up she'd healed most of her wounds. You could still see she was weak, but the cuts and bruises were all gone. She was close to Sasuke. She wasn't sitting in his lap but their legs touched. Sakura sniffed Sasuke's shirt. 'You smell good.' She sniffed again. 'Mmmmm.'

'I've got clean shirts with me if you like.' Kakashi smiled too her as he walked in on the campfire and dropped the fish.

'It's okay, this one smells great.' Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's neck and sniffed once more. 'Yep, it really smells like you.'

Later on Kakashi couldn't tell what made him do it, probably a combination of jealousy and being relieved she was fine, but he walked over to Sakura and pulled her up. She was slightly out balance but her pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

Sakura was surprised but she didn't pull away. 'I'm sorry, I guess I'm just very relieved to see you're okay.'

'It's okay.' Sakura sat back down and watched the campfire. There was an awkward silence hanging around the camp. Naruto was the first one to speak.

'Are there any survivors we have to pay a visit?' he said with an evil grin on his face.

Sakura giggled but hr face turned serious as she opened her mouth to speak. 'No, they're al gone. Hanabi killed most of them when they were drunk, that's why they killed her.' Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. 'There were to left, but they're dead now.'

Sasuke wrapped and arm around Sakura to comfort her.

'There was only one man laying near to you, we didn't see any other.'

'The river took his body.' Sakura was still sobbing lightly 'At least in know what happened, and I've had my revenge. Still I feel so awful.'

'It's normal to feel bad after what happened to you.' Kakashi smiled at her and she gave him a fake smile to show her appreciation for his efforts.

'Lets eat and go to bed it's late already. I'll take the first watch, Naruto you take the second and Sasuke you can take the last one. That way I'm sure we actually get a wake-up call.' He gave Naruto a playful glance.

'When's my shift?'

'You don't have one, you still need a lot of rest.' Sakura wanted to object but felt it was no use.

Kakashi stared at the remains of the campfire. Why was Sakura acting so strange? Maybe it was for the best, cause it she'd wanted more at the moment he kissed, he probably wouldn't have been able to stop her, but he was disappointed she didn't show any type of feelings for him other than just a friend.

Maybe this was how she felt about him too. He never really showed any interest in her. Even though he could hardly imagine she'd never seen the lust in his eyes when he watched her.

Furthermore she'd probably understand he had to act like that, be cause in their relationship he was the professional so he had to act like one.

Kakashi heard a stumbling noise and watched over to Sakura's tent. She popped her head out and smiled. Than she crawled to him with her sleeping bag still wrapped around her body.

'I couldn't sleep.' Sleep she whispered.

'Neither could I.'

Sakura giggled. 'Of course you couldn't you're not even trying. You have to watch out for danger.'

Kakashi gave her a masked smile. 'I guess I'm gonna wake Naruto in a minute.'

'How about you give me a goodnight kiss?' Sakura had a playful smile on her face.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, but gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'That's not exactly what I was thinking of.' She tried to look disappointed.

'Too bad cause this is all you'll get.'

'Can I sleep with you?' Kakashi raised his one visible brow. 'I mean, can I sleep in your tent. I'm so cold…'

'Oh, ehh..' He thought about it for a while. She'd slept at hiss place a view times too, this wouldn't be such a big deal. 'Sure.'

'Thanks' Sakura smiled and brushed her lips against his. Before Kakashi could pull away she already broke the kiss and crawled to his tent.

'What took you so long?'

'I waited for Naruto to get out of the tent and talked to him for a while to make sure he really is awake. I'm afraid he'll fall asleep otherwise.'

Sakura giggled. 'Good night.'

'Good night Sakura.'

Just before Kakashi fell asleep, he felt Sakura press her back against his chest. Even though they were both in their own sleeping bag Kakashi liked their contact. It could have been just an accident She ended up there, but he didn't care. He pulled her even closer. He was happy she chose him to share a tent with and not Sasuke.

**I hope ya liked the chap! ) More Kaka/Saku will follow. ****When they get back Sakura is determined to add some spiciness to their relationship. ;)**

**Sorry If my next chapter will be very late, but I'm on vacation in a few hours for 3 week, when I get beck the first thing ill do is upload an other chap! I promise ******


	14. Going Home

'What the

**14. Going Home.**

'What the..! Sakura what are you doing in his tent?!' Sasuke was surprised and angry at the same time.

'I was cold.' She answered dryly.

'So?'

'What? Should I have frozen to death?'

'No, but this man is a perv!' he gave Kakashi an angry glance and turned back to Sakura. 'You really think warming you up was a nice gesture?'

Kakashi watched Sasuke closely, wondering where this conversation was going.

'He'll ask you to return a favour and I wouldn't be surprised if he asks for something you don't wanna do with a sensei.'

'Good thing he's not my sensei than.' She still sounded cool though she seemed annoyed bij his suggestions.

Sasuke huffed angrily.

'Sasuke you're being ridiculous, it was nothing. If it would've been you on the first watch, it would've been you I'd ask for warmth. Well, after today not anymore thought… Now wake up Naruto, if you didn't already.'

Sasuke gave Kakashi one last angry glance before he left the two alone, to wake Naruto.

'Is it true?'

'Is it true?'

Sakura giggles both nervously and surprised they'd asked the same question at the same time.

'Is it true you would've picked him if it was his shift?'

Sakura blushed heavily, not really knowing what to say. 'You first...' She almost whispered. 'I mean, so you want me to return a favour?'

Kakashi didn't answer. Of course he wanted what Sasuke assumed before, but he wouldn't ask for it. He couldn't. It was Sakura for God sake.

'I..Uhm..wouldn't mind…' She blushed heavily.

'Sakura you don't need to.' He smiled at her and could see her disappointment. It didn't really surprise him, after all she tried to seduce him a few days ago. Still it hurt him to see her like this, it almost made his decision to keep her distant seem wrong.

'But.. I wouldn't mind.' Her cheeks still pink as she gave him a shy smile. 'Honestly.'

'A favour wont hurt I guess. I'll think of something.' Kakashi reached out and gently stroke a few strands of pink hair from her face.

She was beautiful and her skin was so soft. The soft blush on her cheeks and the light shiver when he touched her made it almost impossible to break away.

´It's not like I.. uhm.. Never did something like that.´ Kakashi's eyes widened.

´I said a favour, not sex!´

´But I thought..´ She stopped. ´Am I not good enough?´

´What!? No! I mean, its not that, it's just.. you've been my student for years! And you're 17! And..´ Kakashi sighed. ´I can't.´

´Me being 17 hardly counts, that's only two more days.´

´What's keeping you so long?´ Naruto popped his head through the tent. ´I want to bee home tonight.´ He smiled and disappeared again.

´You promised to write a note with what you wanted.´ He rolled up his sleeping bag.

I did, but I want something else now.´

´Oh?´ He gave her a questioning look.

She fumbled in her bag and wrote something on a small piece of paper.

´Here, don't open till my birthday.´ She smiled.

'but what if I don't wanna give that?' He pointed to the note.

'I don't want anything else. I'm gonna fix my tent, be right back!'

Why was her smile making him feel so good? He couldn't possibly fall for her, could he? It probably wouldn't hurt to open and read what she asked for.

He took a look outside. Everyone seemed busy. It would only take a minute to read.

Out of all things he imagined she'd asked for, this was something he didn't expect. He knew it would be something physical but this was just adorable. How could he possibly refuse? It seemed so innocent. He read it once more:

'_Would you please kiss me again..? Like Yesterday. Just without mask? Please? I won't look, I promise.'_

'It's hopeless' Naruto sighed. 'We're never going to be home tonight, it's been dark for hours and we're still not close. I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna sleep.' He jumpt out of the trees and immediately started to set up his tent.

The three team mates watched him, dumb folded.

'Don't you wanna sleep?' Naruto looked up.

The others jumped to ground. In a few minutes all but Sakura had set up their tent.

'Where's your tent?' Naruto asked turning to Sakura.

Sakura pointed to Kakashi's tent in response.

'Ohh-Kay, so where's Kakashi's tent?'

Sakura giggled and pointed again. Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

'I've trouble keeping myself warm at night and when I'm in a slightly bad condition is even worse.'

'Doesn't really surprise me.' He smiled.

'Not?'

'No.' He walked over to her 'Look at you, there's hardly any fat on you!' He grabbed her waist but failed to grab any fat. 'See?!'

'Hey guys, I'm off to bed!' He turned to Kakashi. 'You'll wake me right?'

Kakashi gave him an agreeing nod and dropped down next to the tree.

Sasuke disappeared into his tent without saying anything. He hadn't said anything at all since that morning. Clearly something bothered him and Kakashi could imagine whit it what since he considered Sakura 'His'.

'Aren't you going to sleep?'

Sakura shook her head. 'I'm not tired.'

He knew it was a lie, but if she didn't want to sleep, he wouldn't make her.

'So.. Will you give me what I asked?'

'I don't know.' He answered dryly. 'You told me I couldn't read till your birthday so..'

Sakura interrupted him. 'I know you read it. I know you longer than today.'

'Well in that case, you'll have to wait and see, after all birthday gifts should be a surprise don't you think?' He gave her a slight wink. 'Btw, You owe me two favours now.'

Sakura giggled. 'Sure.'

They sat next to each other for a long time without saying anything; just enjoying each others company.

Sakura yawned and rested her head against Kakashi's shoulder. 'Okay maybe I'm a little tired.'

Kakashi smiled. 'it's okay, I'll wake ya up when I'm off to bed.'

Sakura rested her head in Kakashi's lap and curled the rest of her body around him. 'Mmm..'

Kakashi stroke her face. He realised that even if he wouldn't go physical with her, their relationship was already far more than it should be if he wanted to use their historical bond as an excuse not to have any sexual contact.

He loved her more than he loved anyone else. Partially because she was the only one he ever let close into his personal life and partially because she was just the sweetest girl he ever met. It took him a while to like her though. When he fist met her he just thought she was strange, but the longer he knew her the more he started to appreciate the small weird habits that made her Sakura,

Maybe he should give her a kiss. If it felt wrong he could always stop there. But if it felt right… And he was sure it felt would. How could she feel wrong?

It was about 3 p.m. when the team finally arrived in Konoha.

'Should we inform Lady Tsunade?' Naruto wondered aloud.

'I guess I'll go.' Sakura answered.

'I'll go with you.' Kakashi smiled at her.

'Kay, I'm off! You coming Sasuke?' He glanced over his shoulder to Sasuke who was still ignoring Sakura and Kakashi.

'Yeah.. I suppose.' He turned away from the group.

Naruto waved at Sakura and Kakashi as he ran after Sasuke. 'Hey! Wait up! What's wrong with you these days?!'

'Shall we?' Kakashi gestured at the Hokage building.

'Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm in desperate need of a shower and some comfort.'

Kakashi thought about it for a minute. It wasn't like Tsunade was waiting for their mission repost or something.. 'Okay, well.. see ya tomorrow than.'

'What? Can't I come with you?'

'Why?'

Sukura sighed. 'I don't feel like seeing my parent yet.'

'Don't you think you should tell them what you found out?'

Sakura bowed her had. 'You're right, I should… can I come over to your place tonight?'

'Uh.. well, I guess it's okay.' He hesitated for a minute, but figured it wouldn't really matter, if he was about to kiss her, they might as well spend time together.

'Wow, you enthusiastic.' Her sarcasm made him smile.

'Sorry. I'd love to invite you over at my place. Would you be so kind to bless me with your presence?' He smirked. 'Better?'

'Much' She laughed as she ran back home.

**Okay, so I found myself a internet café and couldn't resist to write another chappy. I can't promise the other (and last) one will be uploaded before the 20****Th**** of July tho. I'll see if I find time to write. Please keep reviewing! I love it! **

**Xx**


	15. Eighteen

It had been a long an difficult conversation

**15. Eighteen.**

It had been a long an difficult conversation. Sakura's mother had cried all the time and her father seemed so angry he was willing to go to the after life to kill those bastard again.

Sakura would have cried if she wasn't so nervous all the time. In a matter of hours she'd be eighteen and she wanted to know whether or not he was going to kiss her.

The warm water ran over her skin and for the first time Sakura felt how tired she really was. She turned on the cold water; there was no time to be tired. She finished her shower quickly and slipped inside her room. She already picked the perfect dress for tonight. She'd wear a short olive green dress that hugged her upper body tightly and swung freely around her legs. The dress was held up by ribbons that were tied together on her shoulders. With a small touch of make-up she was ready to go.

'Mom?! I'm going to Kakashi kay?!' Her mother gave her a surprised smile.

'I guess that's alright. I don't see why it wouldn't be. You'll be home tomorrow right? Wouldn't wanna miss your 18th birthday.

'Of course I will!' Sakura gave her a loving smile before she closed the door.

Kakashi threw the last pile of clothes underneath his bed as he heard a knock on the door.

_She's here already?_

He pulled up his mask and ran to the door. As he passed the mirror her stopped a second to watch the state of his hair. It was messy and still wet from the shower he took, but he couldn't do anything about that now anyway. He forgot his headband. _Never mind._

'Yo.' Kakashi gave Sakura a slight smile she probable couldn't see.

'Hey.'

He took a step aside to allow Sakura entrance and watched her as she walked in an took her shoes off.

Did she know he liked dressed? Whenever the two of them were together she wore a dress. Of course she often wore a kimono and shorts, but that's a whole different kind of dress. Not that she wasn't sexy in shorts. She could wear an overall and still look sexy in it, but this just made her incredibly hot, almost irresistible.

'So..? You thought of something to entertain me?' She gave him a playful smile.

Kakashi smiled. 'Many things, but all seemed a pretty bad idea.'

'Like what?' She had an amused look in her eyed.

'Doesn't matter.. We're not gonna do it anyway.'

'But I'm curious..'

'I know.' He smiled evilly.

'That's it? You're not gonna tell?'

'Uhm… no.'

'It's almost my 18th birthday, therefore I demand you to tell me.'

'Okay, I'll tell you when it's 12 o' clock than.'

'Ugh.. I hate you.' Both her eyes and voice told she didn't mean a word of what she said.

'Well you can go home than.' He walked over to the door. For a moment Sakura was afraid he meant it, but when he turned around to face her, his eyes gave him away.

'Nah, I'll stay to annoy you a bit more.' She said as cool as possible while suppressing a giggle.

'In that case the problem remains, how do I entertain you tonight?'

'You couldn't start with a drink.'

'I'll give you one, after that you know where to find the fridge…'

He returned with two glasses of sake figuring it would be kind of a special night so they could drink the sake he kept for special occasions.

'Now what?'

'You could strip.' An evil grin played on he lips.

'No way! You're underage you're not allowed to watch that!.'

'Oh right.. I'm old enough to have sex, but I can't watch it…. You could at least drop your shirt.'

'Wha? No!'

'Tell you what..' Sakura opened her purse and took a coin 'Heads you lose the shirt, Tails you don't.'

'And…. You'll lose your dress if I win?'

Sakura blushed heavily 'S-Sure..'

'Kay Deal, but I want it the other way around, Heads you'll drop the dress, tails I'll drop my shirt.'

Sakura watched Kakashi's face as she threw the coin up. As it hit the ground they were still staring at each other. Sakura was the first one to look down. She let out a sight of relief. Tails.

Kakashi smiled. 'Go ahead, take your trophy.'

Immediately the blush returned. She took a step closer and looked up at him nervously.

'What's wrong? Afraid?'

'Not at all.' Her trembling fingers grabbed the soft fabric of his shirt and pulled it of with one single motion. She took a few steps back to watch the result.

'Wow, you're beautiful!'

'You could stop staring now. You'll make me blush.'

'Sorry. I never realised you'd look so good. I mean I knew you'd look good, just not.. this good…'

Kakashi was glad he still wore his mask because this girl made him blush like a schoolgirl.

'Wanna play cards?' he didn't feel like playing so much, but is was all he could think of to keep her eyes off him. How could he possibly keep himself from ripping her clothes of is she kept staring at him with so much lust in her eyes.

'Sure.'

When the clock banged 12 Sakura dropped her cards. Her eyes were fixed on Kakashi filled with expectance.

'What?' He tried to act like he didn't know what it was she wanted.

'Shouldn't you be kissing a girl on her birthday?'

'Kakashi dropped his cards. 'I didn't realize it was that late already..'

'Liar.'

Kakashi slowly walked over to Sakura and kneeled right in front of her. 'Shouldn't you be closing your eyes?'

Sakura bit her lower lip and slowly closed her eyes. This meant he was about to kiss her right?

He gently took her wrist and guided it to his face. He kissed her fingertip, and felt a light shiver as she squeezed her eyes shut.

It was hard for her to keep her eyes closed. He was right there in front of her without his mask on. If she'd open her eyes she'd see him, but if she did, he would never kiss her either. Softly she stroke his cheek and his chin, than she traced the outline of his lips with her fingers. She gently let her fingers wanders over his soft skin, exploring the part of his face she'd never seen nor touched before.

He grabbed her wrist one again and pushed it away. Sakura was afraid she might have done something wrong, but than she felt his incredibly soft lips brushing hers. She moaned lightly in response to the light touch of their lips. A new kind of sensation flushed through her body. No one had ever made her feel so good with a single kiss.

He let go of her wrist as he deepened the kiss. She felt wonderful. After a few minutes he broke the kiss.

When Sakura opened her eyes his mask was already on place. She was still dazed by the wonderful feeling of his lips.

After a few seconds she smirked. 'Heads you'll loose the mask, Tails you don't.'

'It'll need more than a dress to make me interested.' He smiled evilly.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'You mean, like my underwear too?'

'You don't have to of course..'

'Deal.' She said as she grabbed the coin that was still lying on the floor.

She threw it high in the air, but didn't have the courage to look when it hit the ground. She watched Kakashi closely as he stared at the ground. He gave her a playful smile.

'To bad…'

She took a few steps back, but ran into the wall behind her. She didn't really think it would be Tails. She felt his hands on her shoulders a few moments before he pulled the ribbons and the dress fell to the ground.

Sakura shivered.

'Do you want me to stop?' He gently stroke his fingers across the soft skin of her hip and waist.

She shook her head, and when she stopped her eyes fell on the coin. Heads?

'You lied!' She watched him with disbelieve.

'Maybe.' He placed her hands on his mask. 'I just hated the fact I lost again.'

Sakura slowly pulled down his mask and revealed his tempting smile. All of a sudden she knew why he was wearing a mask. He was beautiful.

'Like what you see? Cuz I do..' He stroke her breasts with the back op his hands. 'You're beautiful.'

'Me? Look at you! I'm an ugly duckling compared to you!'

Kakashi laughed. 'Sorry, can't agree with you.' He pressed his lips against hers and licked her lips to beg for acces.

Sakura closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. Was this really happening? She melted in his arms as he deepened the kiss. Waves of lust flew through her body.

Sakura broke the kiss and gasped for air as she tried to keep her balance. 'Wow..' She whispered. A slight red blush lay on her cheeks.

'You promised to tell me what you wanted to do with me tonight. Will you tell me now?'

'No.' He gently stroke her cheeks with his thumbs. 'I'll show you.'

He picked her up bridal stile and carried her to the bedroom. He really hoped she didn't notoce the clothes that where showing from underneath his bed.

'you sure you want this?'

'Isn't that clear enough?' She pressed her lips against his. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

Kakashi quickly took of her bra ant took a moment to admire her breasts. They weren't very big, but firm and round with a small rosy nipple on top of it. She was perfect.

Sakura moaned softly as Kakashi cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed them gently.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.' He whispered in her ear before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. He skin was soft and tasted like sweet honey.

Sakura arched her back lightly as Kakashi flicked his tongue around one of her nipples. 'Mmmmnn..' She grabbed one of his wrists and forced his hand between her legs.

'Impatient?' He smiled and moved away from her breasts to kiss her again. Sakura let out a loud moan as Kakashi pushed her panties aside and pressed a finger inside her hot wetness. She gave him a grateful glance and let her head fell back on the pillow.

Kakashi slowly pumped in and out of her. He liked the way she responded to his touch. Every moan she made was just for him. He added a second finger as her moaning got louder. He kissed her once more. He wanted to taste more of her, more than her sweet lips and tongue.

Sakura opened her eyes as Kakashi broke their kiss, but all she could see were a few silver locks that disappeared behind her breasts. She wanted to look at him, but her head was to heavy to move.

A wave of pleasure came from between her legs as Kakashi kissed her tights and made his way to her most sensitive spot. His fingers hadn't stopped moving for a second, trying not to ruin her excitement.

Sakura grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her, in desperate need of some sort of release.

'Oh Kakashi, it feels so good.' Her voice was soft and seemed more like a moan than an actual sentence, but hearing his own name out of her mouth made him loose control. In a single motion he pulled off his pants and placed himself on top of her.

Softly he rubbed the head of his hardened member against her pleasure nub. He wanted to wait before penetrating her, but Sakura gave a hard pull on his hips and pushed her hips up against his. She moaned loudly.

Kakashi followed the quick pace sakura made with the motions of her hips, and hoped it wouldn't be long before she had her orgasm, for he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long without coming. It had been so long before she was finally his.

It took only a few trusts before he felt her inner muscles tighten around him. She must have been very aroused. 'Mmmm.. Ka-kashi.' Hearing her name an feeling her orgasm made him so hot it took him only a few fast thrust to have his own orgasm.

He rolled of off her and pulled her close. 'You were wonderful.'

'This wasn't like a one night stand right?

Kakashi rolled her over and kissed her. 'No.'

'Do you love me?'

'I've loved you since the moment I met you.'

'Does that mean we're like, 'together'?'

'I don't know. Are we?' he gave her a loving smile.

'Yes.'

**Okay, so I'm an addict and can't even stay away for a computer for a week.. who cares? ;p Well this is it.. Hope ya liked it. Please feel free to review. I'm starting on new stories now, so if you have any requests, feel free to ask. I prefer Kaka/Saku but I'll rite other stories on request ******

**Xx**


End file.
